


Your my best friend

by Yolanda736



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned oral sex, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolanda736/pseuds/Yolanda736
Summary: Magnus and Alec meet at a Halloween party in College and became best friends.  10 years Alec was getting married and chose Magnus to be his Best Man.  Magnus realises that he is in love with Alec and don't want to lose him.Based on the Movie 'Made of Honor.' Plot belongs to the movie.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 59
Kudos: 115





	1. Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle. English is not my mother tongue so there might be grammer mistakes. I was watching Made of Honor and while watching this fic came to mind. Hope you will enjoy it. Will try my best to update every Thursday.
> 
> Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters.  
> Plot belongs to the Made of Honor movie

This is Magnus’s senior year in college and since this is his last year in college he decided he is going to enjoy every single moment. Tonight there is a big Halloween party on campus and he just might get lucky….who is he kidding he is definitely getting lucky with his costume.

Alec is definitely not going to this ridiculous Halloween Party everyone is raving about. He hates parties even more than he hates large amounts of people, so no thank you. This is his freshmen’s year of college and so he will spend his time in the library, he has a big test on Monday, he feels pretty tired tonight maybe he will have an early night and catch up on some sleep. He just hope that idiot roommate of his Mark don’t pick somebody up at the party and if he does that he will definitely go to his or her room.

Dancing among the large crowd of students is fun he really enjoys it and there is this cute girl that have his attention but she is already way to drunk and he do not want to play babysitter tonight, Magnus thought. 

“Hi,” says a cute boy he must be a freshmen since he looks really young and is just a little bit on the shy side, “my name is Mark, want to do something later?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun, my place or yours, honey?” 

Magnus feeling really excited, Mark looks like someone who knows how to have fun. Walking passed students making out in the hall way, oh how Magnus loves college, looking for dorm room 11B. 

Here it is now where did he said the key was feeling on top of the door, “ah here is the key” Magnus murmured to himself while unlocking the door. Walking into the room Magnus notice it is dark in the room, seeing Mark laying on the bed already vaguely wondering how Mark got here before him, but does not complain, let the fun begin. 

Climbing into the bed with Mark after getting rid of all his clothes except his boxers of course whispering, “hi, honey, I am here.”

Suddenly all hell breaks loose we both scream and the psycho, that clearly is not Mark, spray something into my eyes. 

Magnus yelling “MY EYES, I CANT SEE”.

“How did you get in HERE?” the stranger shouts.

“He told me where the key was” Magnus explained.

“Did he say it is okay to dry-hump his roommate?” the stranger enquired.

Still trying to explain Magnus answer, “he said you’ll be in the library because you’re a geek. 

That was definitely the wrong answer since the stranger start hitting me with his pillow saying “I am not a geek.”

“My eyes everything is blurry,” Magnus knows he is whining but his eyes really hurt. 

After a while the stranger came closer to me.

“I am sorry, let me help you with that but not here lets go to the common room” the stranger said probably feeling guilty about whatever he sprayed in my eyes.  
I follow the stranger as best I could my eyes still hurting, once in the common room I wash my eyes out while he makes us a cup of coffee as a peace offering.

Regretting my night’s choices I said out loud “from now on I will be more careful with whom I get into bed with.”

“That would be a big adjustment for you wouldn’t it” was the sarcastic reply I received from the stranger.

Now that my eyes feels a lot better and I can actually see the stranger he does look quite sexy especially since he has my favourite combo, the raven black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, plus with the pale white skin to contrast his hair he looks like an angel. 

“Ouch, I do that every time” the stranger hissed since he burned his fingers with the coffee cups while carrying it to the sofa.

Smugly I inform him “I invented a solution for that, darling, it is a thing that goes around the coffee cup, I am going to call it the coffee collar, magnificent idea.”

“I know all about you, I know your whole story.” the stranger said in an unimpressed voice.

Doubtful Magnus replies “You do?”

“Yeah, you’re a senior who prays of freshmen, you slept with half my floor already.” he reply dryly.

“Well darling, the year is still young so that number will definitely increase,” I said smugly.

Rolling his eyes with a small smile on his soft pink lips he says “Yeah whatever,” Not charmed at all.

“and you have met Jem Carstairs from the Mortal Instruments that I suspect is total bullshit.” he continues.

Moving to sit next to him and leaning towards him I reply “No, it’s true he even signed my CD I can show you it is in my room, right next to my coffee collar,” using my seductive voice I asked “if you want to see it, I can go show you?”

With a death glare from the stranger I backed away. “ Are you hitting on me?” he asked as if I insulted him.

Shifting further exclaimed “No!” and then added in an almost bored voice “I am going off your look.”

Confused he asked “My looks?”

“Yeah your dog eat bowl look.”

Offended the stranger glares at me again, “ Are you calling me a dog.”

Patiently I explain, “No it’s a theory I have.”

Unamused he deadpanned “Oh, Casanova has a theory.”

“When a person is attracted to another person they have a look, it’s their tell like in poker,” I explain, “it’s the same look a dog gets right before he puts down the bowl.”

Annoyed he tells me “Your offensive and your crazy” 

“No, I am honest I believe honesty is the best policy” I said.

Getting in my face he says, “Alright you want me to be honest with you?”

“Sure” said Magnus amused.

“I am majoring in fine art,” he begins.

“Right” Magnus said.

“ I am studying the proportions of the human face and your nose is bend and drips down at the bottom a feature that is extenuating by the thinness of your upper lip, and your eyes are too far apart but it has to be to make up for that nose.” The stranger said (Alec is lying through his teeth but offence is the best defence, right)

The stranger continues, “I feel sorry for you that you have to validate yourself through insatiable, meaningless, ego, sport sex with insecure people like my roommate.”

Looking challenging at Magnus the stranger said, “I would never have sex with someone like you.” The stranger gets up and leave a astonish Magnus behind.

“Wow,” Magnus says impressed while smiling “Wait come here, that was amazing.”

Not looking back the stranger asked “What was?”

Giving the stranger an incredulous look Magnus answers “The honesty.”

Smugly the stranger said “Actually it did feel pretty good”

Feeling amazing Magnus replies “No one is ever THAT honest with me.”

Giving Magnus a sarcastic smile the stranger say “It is called a friend”

“I am Magnus by the way.”

At his door he looks over his shoulder and say “Alec.” 

Then he closed the door in my face.


	2. Malec Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Years later. Seeing a day into Magnus and Alec's friendship.

10 Years Later

Magnus wakes up next to a blond guy in bed, looking over whispering to himself, “Who is this?”

Searching for his watch to check the time finally finding it and seeing the time, his eyes goes wide and he is totally awake now. 

“Oh, crap I’m late.” he murmured.

While dressing his hook-up for the night Sebastian asked in a hopeful voice “What are you doing tonight?”

“I don’t do back-to-backs.” He deadpan while putting his shoes on.

Sebastian smiling said “Well, isn’t that what we were doing last night.”

Now smiling, Magnus answer “No, that was something different.”

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle.

“Back-to-backs are seeing each other two nights in a row, and you know I don’t do that.” Magnus said smiling charmingly.

Sebastian not letting it go so easy since he had a lot of fun last night scoffed “Couldn’t you just break one of your stupid rules?”

“No.” Magnus deadpanned.

“Not even for me?” Sebastian pleading in his seductive voice while trying to unbutton Magnus shirt.

Very patiently Magnus said “I’m sorry. I don’t break the rules.” while swatting Sebastian’s hands away.

Giving Sebastian a final peck on the lips he continues “I have a rule about that.” winking he say, “See you next week, darling.”

Sebastian just huffs out a sigh while Magnus leaves his apartment.

* * *  
Stopping in front of Java Jones to get coffee for him and Alec, Magnus exited his Maserati.

Going inside he bumps into a gorgeous blond women with green eyes. “Oh, excuse me.”

The blond women simultaneously say “Oh, sorry.” Magnus giving her his famous seductive smile.

Looking at the barista he smiles and after greeting start giving her his order. “Can I get a grande drip, and a decaf, triple grande, nonfat, extra hot, stirred, no-foam Caramel Macchiato, with whipped cream, exstra Caramel. Thank you.” He threw a $10 dollar bill in tip jar.

Seeing an old lady struggling to hold her warm cup of coffee he goes to her “ Oh, here. Let me put a coffee collar on that for you” he says sweetly to the lady.

“Oh, thank you” she replied.

Looking at the blond from earlier he said softer, “I hear the guy that invented that gets a dime for each one used.” Gesturing to the coffee collar.

Giggling she reply “You’re kidding”

“I am not” he said in a serious voice “That could add up.”

She smiling adorably at him giving him his cup of coffee “Oh, I think I picked up yours by accident. Sorry about that.”

“Oh, that’s all right. Thank you.” Magnus said to her.

Winking she said “Anytime, bye.”

“Bye.” Looking at the cup Magnus looks impressed with himself. On the cup is her name Camille with her number. She looks like she can be fun.

* * *

Magnus is on his way to Alec work at the Institute Museum, he is their in-house restorer to paintings plus he also is the person responsible for most of the acquisitions they make.

“Morning,” Magnus greets Alec’s co-worker, never bothered to learn his name.

Watching what Alec is busy with for a few seconds and half smiling in shock as it looks like Alec is giving the painting a blow job.

Speaking louder now since he is right behind Alec but the latter does not hear him as, Alec is listening to music with his earphones to drown out noise. “Good morning Alexander. Coffee the way you like it.” Magnus said charmingly.

Alec looks behind him and as soon as he sees Magnus he smile, and as always Magnus gives him a answering smile because he loves Alec’s smile.

“Mmm. My favourite Coffee house Java Jones, nice. Your timing is perfect I just finished working on his balls.” Alec said while taking his coffee looking with amusement at Magnus shocked face.

Magnus is shocked at Alec’s choice of words. “That’s a……Yeah, good.” he say and swallows. Voice clearer now he continues, “Um, I made reservations at Taki’s for us.”

“Nice, good. Let’s go I am hungry.” Alec say.

* * *

Sitting at a table at Taki’s one for their regular restaurants they visit, they continue a discussion about that morning what happen between Magnus and Sebastian. 

“So, um, which rule is this again?” Alec asks.

Magnus reply “No back-to-backs.”

“Oh, isn’t it the same as the no-more-than-once-a-week-rule?” Alec enquiry mildly confused.

“No, the once-a-week rule works Monday to Friday.” Magnus explains patiently.

Smiling with amusemed Alec stated “Oh, so you could have a date on Sunday and then again on Monday without breaking your rules.”

Very delighted Magnus exclaims “Exactly, you got it, darling.” Alec sniggers.

“Of course.” he deadpan.

“Oh here we go. Uh hey, good morning.” Magnus addressing the waiter Erik, “Can I get kifto raw, tibs, doro wat, the spicy red onion stew dish, mashed lentils and collards laid out atop of injera, and before I forget penne arrabiata. Thank you.” Magnus knows how mush Alec love the penne.

“Thank you” Alec said fondly.

Confused Magnus ask “For what?”

Chuckling Alec replied “You know how much I love the bacon and cheese beef burgers with fries. You looking after me, keeping me healthy.”

“Darling that is why I ordered the penne, you love that too” Magnus said confidently and Alec just nodded.

Continuing their previous conversation Alec asked” So what did he say?”

“Well, he was hurt, but at least I was…” Alec interrupted Magnus “Oh but you were honest, weren’t you?” giving Magnus the ‘really?’ look.

“What? I was. I am. Always.” Magnus defended himself.

Intrigued Alec say “I know you are but it’s just shocking how you use it as a shield.”

Not impressed Magnus say “Maybe I should lie. Be more like Raphael, say whatever it takes to get a women in bed.”

Alec not the biggest fan of Raphael, immediately shakes his head, “Do not be like Raphael Santiago. He’s so gross.”

Chuckling Magnus replies “He only hit on you once.”

Feeling outrage Alec exclaims “at my father’s funeral.”

Laughing at Alec’s reaction Magnus quickly say “Okay, okay, so he’s not known for his sensitivity.”

Alec also laughing now “Oh, by the Angel” after a moment “Anyways…”

Looking alarmed at Alec, Magnus asked “What?”

Insecure Alec reply “Hmm, nothing.” Looking shyly down to his plate.

Looking encouragingly at Alec Magnus say “Oh, I know that ‘nothing’. It’s not nothing. It’s something. So, Anyway?”

Taking a big breath Alec respond rolling his eyes “Anyway, we both know you don’t need to lie to get women into bed.” Showing Magnus his coffee cup with Camille’s number on it.

Now smiling again, “Camille. I don’t wanna lose that.” he took the collar of Alec’s cup and put it is his pocket.

Alec giving him a knowing look “mmm-hmm”

Sighing Magnus say “See, here’s another rule the 24-hour rule. I can’t call her for another 24 hours. Because then it appears I’m too desperate.”

Chuckling loudly Alec say “Yeah right, you desperate, I would love to see that.”

“Don’t be rude, darling, eat your lunch.” Magnus say smiling at his best friend.

* * *

Walking down the street to get dessert at the best bakery in New York at Alicante, Alec casually say “You know, Raj sent me another letter.”

Magnus amused say “Let me guess, asking you to move to Canada and marry him again?”

Thinking Alec say “A slice of apple-crumb-pie.”

“No, got that last Sunday. I thought you and Raj broke up a year ago.”

“Sixteen months.” Alec say flatly.

Giving Alec an incredulous look Magnus ask “Your counting, Alexander?”

Not in the mood for Magnus teasing about Raj, Alec shakes his head lightly and say “No, he is. It was in the letter, Magnus.”

“Uh-huh”

“What about Lemon butter cream cup.” Alec ask.

“Nope, not really feeling the cream cup today,” Magnus replied.

“Cranberry-orange muffin?” Alec say quickly to get of the Raj subject.

Shaking his head Magnus say “Oh, Darling, come on. You’re losing it blue eyes.” in a teasing voice.

Feeling a tiny bit frustrated Alec say “I know. I know. Okay….okay.

Sniggering Magnus say “I do believe they do not have that on the Menu. Forget about it. Come on”

Alec determined as always “I got it, I got it.”

Not really believing Magnus say “Oh, yeah.”

Feeling confident and excited Alec say, “Okay, I so have it….Cream cheese swirl brownie with extra strawberry ice cream.”

Excited Magnus say “Ooh, yes that is exactly what I am in the mood for. You’re so good.”

They both burst out laughing.

* * *

Now at the Antique store at Fifth Avenue Magnus ask while holding up that fancy, pretentious bottles the rich people use for their whiskey and brandy “What do you think about this? I think we should bring them this.”

“Magnus is it for you or your father? Alec asked giving Magnus a look with his eyebrow raised. Clearly realising something he state, “I am not going to another one of your fathers weddings.”

Giving Alec a pleading look “Alexander, please.”

“No, take one of the people you’ve been rubbing up against.” Alec scowl.

Shaking his head Magnus reply in a bored voice “No weddings or family events.” 

Alec scoffed “Oh, that’s right. I forgot that rule. Leaves the wrong impression or something.” Alec just roll his eyes but Magnus know he is just teasing him.

“Well, it does” Magnus said.

Alec picking up a wallet turning it in his hands and while looking at it he ask the shop assistant “ Is this made with real alligator?”

Looking proudly the shop assistant answers “Yes, baby alligator in fact.”

Disgusted Alec say to the shop assisted “You should be ashamed of yourself.” while giving him his disapproving scowl and putting the wallet down.

Magnus sees a purple cat with yellow eyes on one of the chairs. Before he was thinking of it his legs carried him to the cat. “Oh, look at you.” he said lovingly.

While stroking the cat he use a soft loving voice “Well, hello there, aren’t you just gorgeous? Oh yes you are. I love you. Yes. I do. I love you” he continued talking to the cat as it is his favourite animal and stroking his fur.

Still continuing talking to the cat “You’re so pretty, yes you are, you are beautiful. You are so gorgeous. Look at that face. I love you, love you, love you.”

Alec comes closer to them since he too are fond of cats and looked amused at Magnus antics with the cat. Smiling he said to Magnus “You should try saying that to a human sometimes.” Alec stroke the cat’s soft fur.

Magnus look disgusted “What? A human? You don’t say that to a human” he says to the cat.

Kissing the cat’s head to follow Alec to other part of the store he said his good bye to the cat “You’re so sweet. Love you.”

Now his attention is back to Alec and his father’s upcoming wedding.

“Alexander, please, come to the wedding.” he pleaded.

Laughing Alec just said no.

Looking defeated Magnus say “He gets married and I go. I go because he’s my father, and I care deeply for the man. And everybody knows he doesn’t love them. They surely don’t love him. It’s pathetic. It’s breaks my heart. I don’t know what to say to him. I want you there with me, we always have fun, think of the food.” he continued to plead.

Alec as the eldest brother looked at Magnus and said sincerely “You know, if someone’s making a mistake, and it’s not your place to interfere, you simply say….”I’m happy, you’re happy.”

Emotionless Magnus repeat “I’m happy, you’re happy.”

Giving a soft smile Alec says “Yeah”

Sighing Magnus say “Fine, I’ll do that.”

Still pleading with Alec, Magnus continues “I promise you, this is the last time I’ll ask you to come with me.” mockingly he continues “and then I’ll find somebody else to come for the next few.”

No response from Alec, so Magnus tries again “Alexander, darling, pleeease.”

Alec now trying on a nice hat and looking at Magnus.

“That is cute” Magnus tells him. Alec put the hat back.

Magnus turning on his full on puppy pout and say “Please come”

Sighing, because he can never say no to Magnus adorable puppy pout. “Last time” he says defeated.

Happily Magnus smiles “Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU" he give Alec a kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Did include a man and woman hook up because as we all know Magnus Bane is a freewheeling Bisexual person. So there will be some characters which will behave out of caracter as we know them sorry. It's just so that the story flows beter.


	3. Asmodeus Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus father get's married and Magnus and Alec attend the wedding.

Magnus walked into the church named Alicante and see his father and Raphael, his father’s attorney, talking. As he comes closer he hears Raphael talking on the phone to Liliths attorney.

Raphael listen closely at Lilith’s attorney which said “Look, she gets the apartment in the city and 30 grand a month.”

Raphael to Asmodeus which is sitting on a bench in one of the waiting rooms at church “Right, okay. Okay. You get the house in the Hamptons, she’s asking for the apartment in the city and 30 grant a month.”

Asmodeus started to say 30 but…and was interrupted by Magnus which was looking from Raphael to Asmodeus and back again, saying as if he can not believe what he is hearing “Are you still negotiating the pre-nup…..the wedding is in 10 minutes.”

Looking so incredibly happy Asmodeus turns to Magnus and say: “Now the party starts. My boy is here.” Giving Magnus a big tight hug.

“Dad, dad, please. I can’t breath…….Dad, please dad” Magnus say against his father’s chest. “You are getting married in 10 minutes.” Asmodeus release Magnus from the hug.

Looking at Magnus and asks with a smirk and his one eyebrow raised, “Did you bring the gorgeous Alec.”

“Yes, I did.” Magnus answered patiently.

Smiling and joking with his son Asmodeus say, “You know Magnus, if you don’t act on that pretty soon, you know what I’m gonna do?” 

Magnus definitely not impressed with his father said no.

Asmodeus always wished Magnus and Alec will finally get together but like teasing his son with Alec as Magnus not even realising it was very protective and possessive of Alec. “I’m gonna make him my number 8.”

Raphael and Magnus together deadpanned, “It’s 9. This is number 8.

Asmodeus not wanting to get into details redirect the attention to Magnus by saying, “By the angel, you are so pretty.”

Magnus used to his dad flattery on his beauty just answered, “oh, dad.”

Longing for the good old days Asmodeus said to no one in particular, “I used to be that pretty once….Raphael look how pretty my son is.”

“Yeah, he’s beautiful” Raphael said not paying that much attention but even he must admit that Magnus is a beautiful, charming person that is why he never struggles to get a hook-up.

Now turning his full attention to Asmodeus because they are in fact still busy finalising the prenup, “They won’t accept a minimum of five times a week.”

“She promised five, I want five,” Asmodeus argued.

Magnus feeling very confused ask, “What did she promise you five times a week?” Over the phone Magnus can hear Lilith groans, and her attorney suggests to her four times, she answers him two. Since Raphael stands next to Magnus he can hear everything even more that he wants to hear.

Lilith’s attorney to Lilith, “2? ….no no no no. We are not done yet so stay put.”

“They agree to 3 with a bimonthly BJ,” Raphael say to Asmodeus.

Magnus finally realising what they are talking about looks as if he are going to be sick saying in a pained voice, “This is just disturbing.”

Asmodeus looking at his son in a what-can-you-do kind of way and say to Raphael: “Four, and make it weekly.”

Asmodeus seeing that Magnus is starting to turn to walk away say “Come on,” all joking at a end sighing “say what you been dying to say.”

Magnus following Alec’s advice just say in a soft defeated voice to his dad “Well, I’m happy, if you’re happy.”

Giving his son a incredulous look he argued with Magnus: “No, no…..No you’re too old for her, Dad. or She doesn’t love you. or This is embarrassing Dad….You’re gonna rack up your 7th divorce.”

Again Magnus and Raphael at same time deadpanned eighth.

Taking a deep breath to keep his cool Magnus just say “Dad, I’m happy, if you are happy.”

Looking Magnus in the eyes Asmodeus come very close and with no funny business says: “Bullshit!!”

Being interrupted by Raphael saying “They’ll go for four if you exercise more and you can’t gain any more weight.”

Asmodeus with a big grin on his face says to Raphael: “Take it. Deal.”

Raphael to Lilith’s attorneys “Deal”

Asmodeus to Magnus smiling smugly and laughing: “I told her I weigh 10 pounds more than I do.” 

Not impressed Magnus just shook his head and murmured to himself, “Aren’t love grand.”

Raphael giving documents to Asmodeus with a pen saying: “Sign them both.”

Confused Magnus looks at Raphael and asked: “What’s he signing now?”

In a bored and annoyed voice Raphael looks at Magnus and say: “Current prenup and his last divorce papers.”

Rolling his eyes at his father and his attorney he just say: “Oh, that’s just great.” Leaving to look for Alec.

**********************************************************************************  
Magnus and Alec sitting at the bar looking while people danced at the reception to a very catchy song. The bartender, Maia give them both shots which they take with gratitude.

Magnus and Alec while taking their shots both said cheers at the same time and then smiled and then down the shot.

Alec looking away from the dancing couples asked Magnus did you tell your dad you loved him?

Looking at Alec, Magnus answers: “ah, I told him I cared for him and that I am happy if he is happy”

With a voice that says this is unbelievable Alec said: “You can’t even tell your father you love him.” eating a lemon after the tequila shot Alec continues “I don’t get that.”

“It’s a guy thing.” Magnus says as a-matter-of-fact.

“Firstly I am also I guy and tell my family I love them regularly. Secondly it’s not a guy thing, it’s a Magnus thing.” Alec tells Magnus sarcasm heavy in his voice.   
Leaning closer to Alec, Magnus whisper is his ear “Oh, you know I love you slut.”

Laughing Alec replies “Are you kidding me?”

Slightly offended Magnus replied “No, I say it all the time to everybody.” shrugging.

Maia brings the cake they ordered for dessert and Alec gets a lemon cake while Magnus gets a Chocolate cake.

Magnus looking over at Alec’s cake “That looks good. What is that?” He takes his fork and take a little piece of Alec’s cake knowing that Alec wouldn’t mind as they always share like this. “Ooh, lemon. I should’ve ordered this, it taste good.”

Alec eating a piece himself closed his eyes and just moans at how good it taste.

Magnus after eating another piece of Alec’s cake saying, “I’m ordering that from now on.”

Alec shook his head and smile while saying teasingly, “No you won’t.”

Confused Magnus asked “Why?”

Giving Magnus an innocent smile he replies, “I need you to order the chocolate cake so I can have some.” and with that he take a piece of the chocolate cake and eat it, while closing his eyes again saying “so good.” Magnus just shakes his head laughing at Alec’s shenanigans.

Lilith comes over to where Magnus and Alec are still at the bar eating their cake. Smiling drunkly at Magnus she said, “There’s my son.”

Unimpressed Magnus whispers to Alec “Here we go.” Alec just laughs quietly because he knows how Magnus feels about his stepmothers.

Lilith : “Hi”  
Magnus: “Lilith, how are you?” giving a forced smile.  
Lilith very slutty says to Magnus: “Oh, if you’re a bad boy, I’m gonna spank you.” And she gives him a playful spank on his bum.

Magnus not in the mood for his stepmothers advances look her dead in the eye and start saying “Oh yeah. You know what I would like to say to you? Is that….

Alec knowing what Magnus want to say kicks him in the shins. “Ow” Magnus says while looking to Alec who stares innocently at the crowed dancing.

Lilith clearly not giving up says to Magnus: “I want you to listen to me, Magnus.”

Humoring her Magnus says “Yeah?”

Lilith continued as if Magnus did not say anything: “If you need any money….”

Magnus giving her a are you being serious look. She continuing: “…or you need any advice…”

“Right” Magnus say.

Lilith looking over to Alec who is still staring at the dancing crowed so he won’t start laughing so clearly oblivious about the look he is getting, and Lilith continue “…or you got relationship problems.” 

Hearing that Alec gives Magnus a really? look, as if asking him silently, are we in a relationship? do we have problems? Is there something you want to tell me? clearly being sarcastic Magnus thinks.

“I don’t think…”Magnus started but Lilith just continues as if Magnus did not speak at all.

“I need you to think of me how you would a real mother” Lilith took Magnus hand and put it on her chest, Alec looking at Magnus can hardly contain his snickers anymore and Magnus gives him a mock angry glare which made Alec just giggle more.

Returning his glare to Lilith, Magnus starts to say: “Yes, that’s exactly what I…..”

Asmodeus joining Alec and Magnus saying: “Look at his beauty.”

Lilith looking to Asmodeus saying: “Oh, there he is.”

Asmodeus to Alec with a warm smile: “Hello, sweetheart.”

Alec giving Asmodeus a warm smile back because he is Magnus father and Alec thought of him as a father figure as well “Hi”

Asmodeus returning his attention to Lilith saying to Magnus and Alec: “Drunk as the night I first met her.”

“So romantic”, Alec said with his signature eye-roll.

“Oh, please. By all means” Magnus said to Lilith after she took his drink right out of his hand.

Asmodeus playfully slaps Magnus on the cheek while saying “You are a bad influence on her.”

“Me?” Asked Magnus.

Asmodeus to Lilith: “Last shot, okay?”

Lilith while giggling “Nah”

“I’m stealing you away,” Asmodeus said to Lilith leading her to the dance floor.

Alec which finds all this very amusing laughs and say to Magnus: “He does know he can just date, right?”

Magnus not impressed by any of this answered in a unimpressed voice: “Um, no. I don’t think he does.

At that Alec just laughs more.

Alec orders them both another shot. “To mothers.” he say to Magnus.

“To mothers, cheers” Magnus says.

Alec and Magnus turns to watch the dancing couples. Alec have a longing look on his face that Magnus don’t see as he is looking at the people dancing saying to no one in particular: “Oh, nice.”

Looking to the door, Magnus sees Lydia his father’s personal assistant. “Oh, crap!”

Alec giving Magnus a quizzical look, Magnus whispers to Alec: “Hide me.” Even more confused Alec replied “What?”

Indicating with his head Magnus shows Alec in the direction of Lydia while saying “It’s my dad’s personal assistant. She is obsessed with me.” Alec giving him a ‘seriously?’ look while Magnus continues, “Yeah, she’s created a website called ‘AllThingsMagnus.org’.

Alec laughing just say “Oh, the psycho blogger?” Trying to get a good look at this Lydia.

“Yes. Okay come dance with me.” Magnus said to Alec. Alec getting a good look at Lydia say teasingly to Magnus, “I think she’s kind of cute.”

Glaring at Alec “Oh, stop it.” Alec looking at Magnus “I’m serious.” “Yes Alexander, since when are you interested in woman? Just keep dancing.” Magnus replied sarcasm dripping from his voice, for a fact he knows the only females Alec loves is in his family especially his sister Izzy.

Magnus and Alec dancing to a slow song, Alec’s chin resting on Magnus’s shoulder while Magnus’s hands are around his waist. Alec will never admit this out loud but he loves dancing with Magnus and wish secretly that Magnus will one day wake up and see him not as his best friend but as the man he loves. But Alec is a realist and know this is just a faraway dream that he doesn’t even share with his family.

Magnus whispering smugly in Alec’s ear “Her last blog was a two-page description of my face. You see, she doesn’t think my nose is too bent, or my lips to thin.”

Confused Alec asked Magnus “Who said that?”

“Seriously, Alec? You did. The night we met.”

“Well, I lied.” Alec said seriously.

Now Magnus is confused “What?”

Alec blushing turning his gaze away so Magnus can’t see just say softly “I thought you were hot.” In his head Alec said ‘really hot’.

Looking very impressed with himself smirking, he teased Alec “ooohhh.”

In a defensive tone Alec look at Magnus and said, “Well, you told me I looked like a dog.”

Innocently Magnus replies, “That’s because I was just trying to get into your pants, Alexander.”

Disbelieving Alec asked: “Why haven’t you since?” his heart is pounding in his chest and he just hope Magnus does not feel or hear it. He love having Magnus in his life even if he can only have him as a friend.

Looking into Alec’s eyes saying seriously, “Well, I like having you in my life, Sweetheart.”

Shaking his head and laughing Alec just say “Funny.” Internally glad Magnus did not asked him why he wanted to know.

As they turn in the dance Lydia pop’s up right into their faces. “Hi, Magnus.”

Magnus always the gentleman “Oh, hi.” with a little smile on his lips.

Lydia still staring at Magnus oblivious to Alec right at his side “Did you see the new blog?”

Looking at Alec and speaking as if he was addressing Alec “Um, no, WE haven’t.”

Lydia now noticing Alec standing so close to Magnus and Magnus arms around him is not impressed “Who is this?”

“This?.....Well this is my….(seeing an opportunity) my boyfriend. Alexander Lightwood.”

Lydia totally ignoring Alec looking directly to Magnus with anger in her voice: “Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?”

“Because I don’t know you.”

Alec seeing an opportunity to tease Magnus for a change and make him squirm say to Lydia “But we have a really, really open relationship.”

Lydia hopefully look at Magnus “Really?”

Magnus looking at Alec like ‘not now alec’ “I wanted to talk to you about that Sweet Pea.”

“Sweet Pea?” Lydia enquired.

Magnus totally ignoring her looking at Alec saying through his eyes just play along: “I…I don’t wanna be with anybody but you.”

Alec clearly having too much fun pretending that he was Magnus “I don’t know if I’m really quite ready to make that kind of commitment.”

“Oh.” Magnus clearly getting that Alec is playing him here, starts to smile because he loved playfull Alec.

Giving Magnus his best seductive smile he say “ You know my rules.”

Magnus now chuckling at his adorable Alexander just shake his head and say “Oh, I do.”

Alec turning his full attention to Lydia saying in a very serious voice “We’re a bit of an emotional retard.”

Magnus smiling nodded “Yeah.”

Lydia now annoyed and irritated with them both say: “I think I need to start a new blog now” grunts and walks away.

Alec widening his eyes “That was so scary.”

Magnus continuing to dance with Alec while watching Lydia exit the reception “Told you she’s a psycho.” Alec relaxing into Magnus while dancing thinking what will it be like to have a real relationship with him.

The next moment Magnus draws back from Alec saying “Okay, good she is gone. Let’s go.” While Alec almost lost his footing, looking at Magnus accusingly. “What?” Magnus says, dragging Alec after him, leaving the reception.


	4. Alec's Work Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec shares some good news with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is a little late and a little short will make it up to you. Hope you enjoy it.

Walking home from the wedding reception in a comfortable silence, Alec says in a hesitant voice, “I think I have some good news.”

Laughing Magnus replies, “You don’t sound too sure about the fact that it is GOOD news.”

“Do you remember that ancestral home in Scotland, with those amazing paintings and statues I told you about?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Mmmm, it’s all I think about.” Magnus answered teasing Alec. But he does remember it because it was one of Alec’s dreams to visit Scotland to see said paintings and statues, he talks about it regularly.

Alec scoffing “Stop it, Magnus.” hitting Magnus lightly on the bicep. “The clave wants to make some of the paintings and statues part of our permanent collection.”

“Really?” Magnus said in awe, since he knows this will make Alec very happy.

“Yeah.” Alec said.

“Well I would have thought you would be more excited about this news, now you don’t have to travel to the other end of the world to that awful place to look at some paintings and statues.” Magnus said puzzled by the lack of Alec’s enthusiasm.

“They want me to go to Scotland for the acquisitions trip?” Alec said.

Oops. “Okay, when do you go?” Magnus ask to try and recover from previous statement.

“In a couple of days.” Alec said still unenthusiastically.

“Couple of days? For how long?” Mangus enquired.

Looking at his feet Alec answered, “I leave in two days and the trip will be for 6 weeks.”

Taking a deep breath Magnus said, “oh, That’s a long time.”

“Yeah” Alec said still not meeting Magnus eyes.

Suddenly Magnus cheers up, he knows Alec would love to see the old buildings and paintings and statues, he himself like art but Alec love’s art. “Wow, That’s great.”

Alec looking up at Magnus asked’ “You think?”

“Yes, it’s a great opportunity for you. You’re like the museum maven of the Met.” Magnus can’t understand why Alec isn’t more excited about this. It is his dream come true.

Looking at Magnus blushing, Alec replies’ “It’s got a good ring to it.”

“Congratulations, Alexander. I know you would love to see the buildings, paintings and statues.” Magnus said to Alec. “Just don’t fall in love with Scotland okay, come back to New York, we have the best culture and food.”

Alec just laugh at Magnus because it is a dream come true for Alec but only half a dream. When he was talking to Magnus about Scotland and the paintings and statues he always envisioned them going together, seeing it together.

“Why are you not more excited about this?” Magnus could no longer contained his curiosity.

“It is six Sundays.” Alec just answered because for him that said everything. Sundays was the highlight of his week, it was the one day, except for his birthday, that Magnus spent the whole day with him. Alec loved his siblings and they also spent a lot of time together but still they where not Magnus.

After being thoughtfully quite for a while, looking down at the river, standing on the Brooklyn bridge, Magnus says in a mock grave voice, “That is six Sundays….what am I gonna do without you?”

Chuckling Alec answers, “Oh, well, I can just imagine.” shaking his head at Magnus.

Suddenly being his dramatic self, Magnus climb onto the railing of the bridge, will saying “yeah”

Grabbing for Magnus hand Alec asked “What are you doing?”

Teasing Alec again Magnus said, “I’m gonna jump, what is it looking like”

Not amused Alec said “No. By the Angel, no.”

A few people walking over the bridge just look at them while passing, smiling at their shenanigans.

Now even more dramatic he look as Alec who is still holding his hand tight, “Six Sundays. How can I live without you?”

“Can you not take anything seriously?” Alec scolded, definitely not amused.

Looking taken aback Magnus said, “Yeah, I can.”

“Get down.” Alec commanded Magnus.

Magnus getting down said to Alec, “It’s just 6 Sundays Alexander, we stayed friends for 10 years, six Sundays aren’t going to change that, darling. Go enjoy your workcation.”

“Workcation?” Alec asked.  
Smiling while he raised his eyebrows Magnus said, “Yeah, darling. Work / vacation makes workcation.”

Alec snickers, “Let’s get you another drink.”

Magnus smiling at Alec, “Now you’re talking, you know me so well, darling…..Oh, thanks for coming to the wedding with me.”

“It was a ball, I can’t wait for number 9.” Alec said smiling.

Sighing Magnus replies, “It’s coming up soon. I have a feeling.” Alec just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little bit short so I am going to try and post the next chapter on Monday. Having a little bit of trouble with it but hopefully over the weekend I can sort it out. Sorry again for the short chapter.
> 
> If you have and suggestions or comments please let me know, this is my first fic. Thanks.


	5. Magnus's Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some of Magnus's other friends.

Thursday nights was Magnus’s book club night, sometimes not very often Alec will join them. Alec have Family nights on Thursdays with his siblings sometimes their partners will join, but sometimes it is just the siblings.

Magnus book club consist mainly of Raphael, Ragnor, Catarina, Tessa, Simon and Luke. Simon only join him on the days that it is just sibling night as does Clary as they are both married to Alec’s siblings.

“I’m not going to be able to participate to much today, because with my busy schedule of teaching college students basic English literature it was a hectic week and I did not finish the Red Scrolls of Magic yet.” Ragnor said while entering the coffee shop where they meet every Thursday.

“If we don’t have a fourth, we’re going to end up with Raj.” Magnus replied. Nobody likes Raj.

Raj coming over to their table. “What’s up?”

“Hey, how’s it going?” Magnus asked.

Raj answered, “Good, need another?” he sounds hopeful.

“No, our friend Luke, who does actually read a book, is coming.” Magnus said smiling apologetically.

Raphael just entering the conversation with his book in hand always prepared, “No, Jocelyn signed him up for some art-walk thing. They going to do it as a family.” he said. 

“Art-walk? Are you serious? Tell me, what do you think Jocelyn did with his balls, once she cut them off?” Magnus asked irritated. Since Luke and Jocelyn got married Luke spent most of his time with her and it has become a regular thing that he missed book club to Magnus chagrin. That also explain why Simon is here but Clary not.

“Oh, come on, guys. Marriage isn’t that bad.” Catarina said always the voice of reason in the group, well she and Tessa.

“I agree.” Raphael said, “Without marriage, there’d be no divorce and without divorce I wouldn’t have my condo in Aspen.”

Looking chuffed Magnus said, “There you go.” to Catarina.

“Good one.” Raj said.

“Why is he here?” Magnus asked no one in particular.

Catarina ignoring Magnus sarcasm said, “I’m serious, Magnus. 

“I agree with Cat. You’re missing out on the best parts of life. The most important part of life.” Simon chimed in.

Raphael always on Simons case said, “This coming from the guy whose wife won’t let him own porn. He’s got to wank off to the underwear section of the Sears catalog.”

Embarrassed Simon said to Raphael in a whisper shout while hitting Raphael over the head with a comic he had in his hand “Hey, I thought we weren’t going talk about that, huh? It was one time, and Iz was pregnant.” Everybody knows Isabelle, Simon definitely do not need porn, but Raphael likes to tease and embarrass Simon they have a weird friendship, Magnus thought.

Smiling while fending of Simons blows Raphael just said, “Whoa, Whoa.”

Simon still pissed at Raphael asked, “What’s the matter with you?”

Catarina always ready to help Simons, ever since she was his teacher for a year said to Raphael, “You are single and you’ve been single ever since…..”turning to Magnus asking him “What wash her name, in first year college?”

Magnus thinking the name is on the tip of his tongue “Ummm….Lei….Lyd….no, no Lily Chen, that’s it.

Catarina returning her gaze to Raphael continuing “Lily dumped you for him”, gesturing to Magnus, “first year of college.”

Magnus agrees “That’s true.” 

Catarina said to Raphael, “You’ve never been the same. You’ve haven’t been able to sleep.”

Magnus and Simon simultaneously said, “Scarred.”

Simon said to Raphael and all his friends, “Yeah. You have no idea how nice it is to have someone who’s going to be there for you, no matter what, forever.”

Raj, “Snap to that.” Everybody just look at him like ‘why are you here?’

Raphael not ready to admit defeat reply to Simon, “And you don’t know how nice it is to sleep with a different girl every night.”

Magnus must agree with Raphael on that, “ That is so true, darling.” he said to Simon.

Raj yet again, “Nice come back.”

Ragnor said to Magnus, “You know, you got the best of both worlds Magnus.”

Magnus feeling very chuffed with himself because he knows it is true, “ No, it’s true. I can sleep with whoever I want, but I still get to hang out with Alec. It’s a perfect setup.”

Simon respond too quickly with “Yeah, well maybe, not for Alec.”, and is shock at his own words because he knows how Alec feels about Magnus not that Alec ever said anything to him but his is Izzy’s husband and if she know he said anything she is going to kill him dead, dead, dead.

Magnus snapping his head up to Simon asked puzzled, “What’s that supposed to mean.” Did Alec say anything to Simon, he knows there family but he also knows that Alec and Simon are not particularly close but Alec and Izzy are very close, did he overheard something?

Simon trying to cover up his mistake, “ Come on Magnus, we are talking about Alec.”

Now starting to get annoyed Magnus said, “Yes, I get that.”

“You sure?” Ragnor said because he can see what Simon meant to say without saying it.

Now really annoyed with his friends Magnus answers “Yes.”

“Magnus, he is almost 30. You think his idea of a happily ever after is coming home to YOU and hanging out after YOU got laid?” Tessa said to Magnus unbelievably, how can Magnus not see what is in front of him.

“Makes you think, right?” Raj said.

Taking a deep thoughtful breath he said, “Yeah.” Now Alec is on a plain to Scotland for SIX WEEKS.

**********************************************************************************

Magnus is so used to call Alec all the time with good news and bad news and well just all news and sometimes just because he want’s to talk to him. So he did not even consider the time difference when he came home one day and just dialled Alec’s number.

“Hello?” Alec answer in a sleepy voice after the 3rd ring.  
“Hey” said Magnus cheerfully.

“Hi, Magnus.” Alec said again since he recognised Magnus voice.

“How’s the weather in England?” Magnus enquired.

“It’s great. Only I’m in Scotland.” Alec said with his eyes still closed.

“Oh, right, sorry. So it’s sunny?” Magnus asked.

Sighing Alec open his eyes and look at the clock on wall and said in a patient voice to Magnus “It’s 3am in the morning.”

Chuckling, because Alec sounds adorable when he is half asleep, “Oh, right. Sorry, so it’s dark?”

“Yes” Alec said.

“Hey, have you seen the Loch Ness monster yet?” Magnus laughs at his own joke, “I know, terrible joke. Anyway…”

Alec, really sleepy and warm in his bed, asked “Magnus is there something important….?”

“Yes, you’ll never guess what happened today!” Magnus said excited.

“What?” Alec asked.

“They filled in the pothole.” Magnus said.

Not having a idea what Magnus is rambling about Alec asked, “The pothole?”

The one in front of the coffee shop the one I always step in when it rains, darling.”

“Terrific. Hey Magnus?” Alec asked

“Yes, sweetheart?” Magnus answered.

“I’m gonna go back to sleep now.” Alec said halfway back to sleep.

A little disappointed Magnus say, “Oh, okay. Sure.”

“Love you.” Alec says almost asleep.

With a smile on his face Magnus say “Have a good night, Alexander.” Alec puts the phone down “Call me tomorrow.” Looks at phone and give a sad sigh he misses Alec more than he thought he would.

That is how it goes for the next two weeks. They can’t have one proper conversation because either Alec is half a sleep due to bad timing on Magnus side, or the reception is so bad they can hear each other and the times when Magnus was busy with his dates and did not hear the phone or missed the call and when he phoned back there is no answer or the lines are busy. Magnus misses Alec so much.

On Alec side things is not going any better for one Magnus calls him when he is half asleep and then when he wakes up he feels so disappointed that he could not wake up enough to actually talk to Magnus. He feels so alone, because unlike Magnus and his siblings he is really bad at making new friends. He misses them all so much. Just four more weeks he tells himself. Tomorrow he will set his alarm so he could call Magnus and have a decent conversation with him.  
**********************************************************************************  
At the next book club Magnus friends can see that Magnus is not his cheery carefree self.  
“Magnus you look a bit down today is everything okay?” Catarina asked.

“I miss Alec and our Sunday’s together. I mean for 10 years we have had this ritual on Sundays and now that he is not here and everything I feel out of sync.” Magnus said.

Raphael looking at Magnus saying, “Well, Magnus that is a easy fix I mean just take one of your ‘dates’ as you would Alec, then you will not miss him so much or you can take one of us.”

Tessa looking shocked at Raphael said, “Magnus that may pass the time but it will not make you miss him less. It is not the places and the things you do that you miss, I think it is the person you do them with that you miss.”

Catarina agreeing with Tessa said “I must agree with Tessa Magnus. I mean as you say for 10 years Alec was always there for you good or bad he was the person you turned to. Now he is not here, and that is way you feel so out of sync. He kept you grounded.”

“I’m with Raphael, Magnus my love Alec but if he keep up with his Sunday rituals it will help ease his unsteadiness.” Ragnor said.

Magnus not sure how to respond to any of this say, “Firstly I am not in love with Alec, yes I miss him but I will miss all of you if you where not here. Secondly I think R & R have a point. I mean if I can get the perfect date to accompany me on said Sunday then I will not feel so alone on those days. Thank you Raphael. Thank you Ragnor.”

“I still disagree with you Magnus I went and teach for two years at the Shadowhunter Acadamy, and if I recall you called me once a month and visited me twice.” Catarina said.

Waving his hand dismissively Magnus said, “You know I don’t like visiting Shadowhunter Acadamy their students thinks their better than everyone.”

Catarina exasperated “That is not the point Magnus.”

“Well, that is beside the point we are here today to discuss our book,” Magnus quickly glance down since he did not feel like reading this weak he did not even open it, “City of Bones.”

“Well clearly you need Alec in you life because we are currently discussing City of Fallen Angels Mangus.” Tessa said sympathetically. 

“Sure, I just took the wrong book on my way out, sorry.” Magnus replied.

Tessa and Catarina just look at each other, thinking it wise to let it be. Magnus needs to see he loves Alec on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	6. Hook-up Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus follows Raphael and Ragnor's advice and Alec meets a gorgeous stranger in Scotland.

So being Mangus he follows Raphael and Ragnors advise and asked Imasu to join him for an Sunday adventure. Imasu is very pleased since this is the first time in the 3 months he knows Magnus that he gets to spent a whole day with him and not just an evening when Magnus has time. (Well time for him that is.)

They go for brunch at Taki’s since though Magnus does not want to admit it even to himself he does feel closer to Alec in this restaurant since it is Alec’s favourite restaurant.

As soon as the waiter appears Imasu without even giving Magnus a choice orders Beef burgers with extra bacon and guacamole with an extra portion of fries, two fried dumplings, two of those fried porky things and chocolate milkshake for them both.

‘I’m definitely going to be sick’ Magnus thought. But out loud he said, “That is all fried.”

“Yes, fried is good.” Imasu said with a giddy smile on his face. Inside Magnus wonders how do he stay in shape if he eats all this junk food.

“That’s not healthy.” Magnus said again to Imasu when the food arrived, since he is definitely not in the mood for all this fried food. Vaguely wondering is this how Alec feels every time he just order what he is in the mood for, dismissing that thought immediately, he is not going to think of Alec now he is with Imasu.

Imasu trying to be seductive said to Magnus, “have some of the fried stuff. It won’t hurt you.” He pick up one of the fried dumplings since everybody loved fried dumpling right and try to feed it to Magnus but just before he could put it in Magnus mouth the dumpling falls of his fork into Magnus lab.

Unimpressed Magnus say sarcastically “Thank you.”

Skipping the Alicante bakery since Magnus really think after all that fried food it will definitely not be a good idea.

So they go to brows at the antique store where Imasu starts to complain that he does not feel good and the old stuff it making him sick. ‘More likely all the oily food’ Magnus thinks but does not want to be rude because in bed Imasu is quite fun and he is not yet ready to let that part of there relationship go. So he just take Imasu home and said that he will come and visit him on Wednesday. Imasu quite happy since he is thinking today went well. 

Monday went better he has a date with Etta and he really enjoys her company. The date went great and they are back in her apartment, Magnus tells her he just want to take a quick shower since they already had a round of fun. While in the shower Magnus phone starts ringing, she tries to see who is phoning but all Magnus phone shows is a picture of him and Alec that she does not see as weird since that is also his screensaver on his phone.

“Magnus your phone is ringing” Etta shouts at Magnus since one of his rules is she is not allowed to answer his phone under any circumstances.  
Magnus already knowing who will call at this hour running out of the bathroom wet with just a towel around his waist grabbing his phone and answering it out of breath “Hello?” A little sad he tries to call back, “Nope, to answer.” he said while looking at the phone.

Etta picking up on Magnus sadness asked “What’s wrong?”

“I missed an important call.” Magnus answered sadly.

“That’s because you’re an important person.” She hugs and kisses his shoulders trying to get her happy Magnus back.

**********************************************************************************  
The next Sunday Magnus still too stubborn to admit that Raphael and Rangor’s advice is not working and thinking is was all Imasu’s fault he didn’t feel all warm and fuzzy as he does when he is with Alec, invite Emma along.

So again they go to brunch at Taki’s and Emma order more or less the same food he and Alec is used to but she want extra spicy, well Magnus thought he is Indonesian he can do spicy, right. Wrong Emma’s extra spicy is way to spicy for Magnus at the end of the meal his mouth was on fire. Lucky he had loads of wine to cool it off.  
They walked on their way to Alicante bakery since Magnus seriously needs something sweet after all that spicy food. 

“This line is too long. Can’t we just go somewhere else?” Emma is not the most patient person Magnus knows.

“No. This is THE best bakery in the world. That’s why it’s worth waiting in line for.” Magnus explains to her patiently. Feeling sorry for her since he knows she hates lines he say, “Come on, we’ll play a game.” Nudging her playfully in the side with a mischievous grin on his face he ask, “Want to play a game?”

“Yeah, we can play a game.” Emma instantly cheered up.

“Okay, good.” he said. “Tell me what to order.”

Quizzically Emma ask, “Why?”

“You’ll see. It’ll be fun. Make a suggestion.” Magnus answers.

Unimpressed Emma deadpan, “A cookie.”

“No, no, you have to be more specific. Like, what type of cookie?” Magnus said trying to hide his annoyance, this is always fun with Alec what is wrong with Emma, Magnus thought.

Sarcastically Emma say, “A really big cookie.”

No really annoyed with Emma he just say “you know what who needs dessert lets go Antique browsing I know you like it.” Because Emma did love antique browsing and always find some dress or jacket she like.

When Magnus came home that night he still don’t feel as recharge for his week as he would have if it has been with Alec, but it was better than Imasu so there is that. Magnus decided to phone Alec and was so please as Alec answered within the second ring.

“Hello?” Alec answered.

“Hey, blue eyes, missing me yet?” Magnus asked and Alec just laughs as he is so used to Magnus teasing. But the truth is he did miss Magnus, he missed him a lot not that he will admit that to Magnus anytime soon.

“So how are thing going?” Alec asked instead of answering Magnus question,

“Well, I …..Alec what is that noise I can barely hear you?” Magnus asked.

“Sorry Magnus, I’m here at a bar, since it is the only place that serves food near me at the moment.” Alec replied.

“Magnus.” Alec said to Magnus since he can’t hear him. “Alec, I’m here.” Magnus said, but clearly Alec can’t hear him.

“Hello….” Alec said again. The line went dead. Feeling severely disappointed that he can’t have a decent conversation with Alec since he left for Scotland, Magnus just went to bed. 

**********************************************************************************  
It’s still two and a half weeks before Alec returns so Magnus decided to gibe hook-up Sunday, as his book club refers to it, another try.

Today he decided to go with Zara, he met her earlier this week and she seemed like she could be fun so he took her to the restaurant she ate a Hawaiian Burger and chips but at least she let him order his own food. So they both enjoyed there meal.

The went to the Alicante Bakery and still she talked about everything and didn’t complain waiting in line and Magnus was glad since it has been two weeks since he had his dessert. They ordered nothing to extravagant just a chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream and hazelnut syrup. 

Magnus was feeling good, not as good as he would be when with Alec but sure no one can replace Alec totally, Magnus is not that naïve. 

Magnus walk into the 5th Avenue Antique store and immediately his whole mood of relaxation disappears. As soon as they entered the Antique store Zara starts complaining.

“This stuff’s all old.” Zara said.

“Yeah. That’s the point.” Magnus said.

“Let’s go to Fendi.” Zara try again.

“Fendi. No, no, no.” Magnus shook his head.

“Yes.” Zara demanded.

“We’re here. Let’s just stay here.” Magnus tries to stay patience.

“I’m not into old stuff.” Zara complains again.

“Why are you talking like a 6 year old.” Magnus asked starting to lose his patience.

“I’m not.” Zara said indignantly.

Magnus just walk out, really missing Alec. Luckily it is just one more Sunday to go and his Alexander will be back.

**********************************************************************************

Alec sitting in his car in the middle of a rainstorm with cows all around him and all he can think of is how different his Sunday would have been if he were in New York. He missed Taki’s and the Alicante bakery and he miss antique browsing with Magnus. But if he had to be honest with himself he missed Magnus a lot. He feels miserable and depressed how on earth did he land here? he thought to himself.

“Move please.” Alec said to the cow through his window as if they would listen.

“This is unbelievable.” He still say to the cow surrounding his car.

Before he can talk himself out of it he calls Magnus knowing with the time difference that it would probably be night time in New York and Magnus would probably be on a date, having the time of his life, but he needs to hear his voice even if it is only for a second.

“Hello, Magnus?” Alec said into his phone.

“Hey, Alec is that you?” Magnus answer.

Lot of static over the phone Alec tries again, “Hello?”

Magnus can hear loud thunder in the background and was that cows bulking?

“Alec, Alec is that you? Alec?” Magnus tries again.

Feeling miserable that he can’t hear Alec and probably Alec can hear him. “Ugh. Hello? You cutting out. I can’t hear anything you’ve said, darling. Alexander?” Magnus says a little louder into the phone.

“Magnus, I’m stuck in a thunder storm. I’m surrounded with a herd of cows. Listen I’ll call again when I get to the hotel.” Alec says to Magnus, ‘if I ever get to the hotel’ Alec thought to himself. Feeling very lonely at this time.

“Alec, I can’t hear you?” Magnus says because all he hears is static and thunder and he think it is cows.

“Magnus?” Alec tries again.

Just static, so Alec disconnect the call feeling like crying at this moment. Magnus not feeling any better as he heard the disconnect signal on his phone.

“Oh, how I HATE Scotland.” Magnus says aloud to himself.

Mean time Alec sees somebody through the rain, can that be, will somebody save him from this thunder and cows. Please, please Alec thought.

The next moment the person knocks on Alec’s window, “Hey, need any help?” the gorgeous stranger asked to Alec.

“Yes please.” Alec said smiling his brilliant shy smile to the stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	7. Alec's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returned to New York and have a supprise for Magnus.

The last Sunday before Alec returns Magnus decided to spent them alone since he just don’t have the energy for another disaster Sunday. Plus he had only one phone call from Alec saying he is at the hotel it is late he is tired but save. 

Magnus goes to the restaurant alone, have Alec’s favourite dish and chocolate milkshake just as Alec would have. He went to Alicante and ordered Alec’s favourite cake lemon and his own favourite chocolate cake and eat a bit of both as he and Alec always share their cake. Then he took a walk through the park watching happy couples walking, some having picnic in the park since it was a beautiful day and also an old couple on a boat. For the first time in his life Magnus wants that, he wants a relationship not just sex, and he wants it with Alec.

**********************************************************************************

At book club Magnus friends eyes each other since Magnus is very quiet and have that thoughtful expression in his eyes.

“Magnus, you’re very quiet today.” Cat observed.

“What’s the matter with you today?” Raphael asked not too kindly.

“I don’t know. I think I might have feelings Alexander.” Magnus admits reluctantly.

Looking at his friends, Magnus gives a sad smile and say, “Oh, come on. Let’s discuss the book that I for once finished on time since my week was dull and boring.”

Seeing his friends still looking at him like ‘whoa, you have feelings for Alec’. “It’s just….without him, something’s off, and it’s got me thinking that maybe there’s more to life that just sleeping around.” Magnus tries to explain his realisation to his friends.

Raphael look at Magnus and confess, “I don’t understand.”

Ragnor feeling like Raphael say, “I….I’m not following.”

Sighing Magnus replies to them both, “Come on, let’s just read and discuss. I’ll figure this out.”

“I know exactly what you mean, Magnus.” said Raj, that Magnus didn’t even realised is there today. He is off his game today.

“Thanks. Here we go. The sweetest part for me in this book is the part…” and he goes on to discussed his likes and dislikes of the book City of Lost Souls.

After book club Catarina invites Magnus for a drink at the Hunters Moon which he accepts gladly.

“So…..Alec?” Cat enquires softly.

Smiling at one of his longest friends and say, “I’m going to tell Alec, when he gets home. I’m going to tell him I want to be with him?”

Cat looking quite unsure as what ‘be with him’ means in Magnus books ask, “Um, like you want to marry him?”

Looking shock Magnus replies, “Nothing about marriage, just be together.”

Unimpressed that Magnus can still not see really what Alec means to him she just rolls her eyes at her friend and deadpan, “Yeah, that’s romantic.”

Looking at her funnily Magnus steers the conversation to his latest business ventures and some funny stuff he seen on cat movies on youtube.

**********************************************************************************

When Magnus comes home from his business, since he started a designing label with Isabelle, which he really enjoys, he found a message on his phone which he left at home since nobody he want to talked to calls him. The Message was from Alec, Magnus sees at 10 am this morning. He quickly plays the message.

“Hey, Magnus, it me Alec,” Magnus just smile at his adorable cute awkward pretty boy. “I’m back. By the Angels, I cannot wait to see you.” Magnus knows the feeling and feels so happy, Alec is back in New York, “I don’t care what you’re doing tonight, cancel it.” Of course Magnus thinks, he will cancel his whole week if Alec ask, “We’re going to dinner. Meet me at the new trendy place next to that small Greek place we hated that used to be the Thai-fusion place you loved.” Magnus knows exactly where that is, it’s kind of a grand restaurant so he can dress up for Alec which of course make him happy. “Meet me there at 8 o’clock, I have so much to tell you.”

Magnus quickly sent Alec a text ‘Welcome back my Alexander. See you at 8, can’t wait.’

Magnus walks to his walk-in closet and start pulling out different outfits, he goes through his whole closet till he found the perfect outfit. Now for a shower and then it is makeup and hair for him he just have to look perfect for Alec, not that Alec would mind either way but for once he wants to WOW the pants of Alec.

He is finished with everything and have 10 minutes to spare so he quickly goes to his favourite flower shop to get Alec’s favourite flowers with is yellow roses. 

He checks everything once more before entering the restaurant. Taking a deep breath to calm his happy heart.

Halfway through the restaurant he sees Alec and his smile widened, wow Alec looks so good, when did he get so hot, Magnus though. 

Alec got up and started to hurry to Magnus, he did miss him a lot.

Then Alec pause and turned around taking somebody’s hand and drag him behind him where Magnus is.

Magnus just look and he was shocked, ‘who is this guy….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a short chapter I know but the next one will be a long one. Please comment if you like and want me to continue or if you have any suggestions. Thank you.


	8. Meeting Andrew Underhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are meeting Andrew Underhill, and I have a feeling Magnus are not going to like it.

Magnus just look and was shocked ‘who is this guy Alec has with him’. He is blond with grey blue eyes, and if he wasn’t holding Alec’s hand Magnus would say he was handsome. 

Magnus without realising it stopped in the middle of the restaurant and the next thing you hear is just screams as the waiter crash into Magnus, glass and flowers flying everywhere.

Alec rushed over to Magnus and ask very concern, “Magnus, you okay?” Helping Magnus get back on his feet.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Magnus answers, “I’m all right, Alexander.” Then he turns to the waiter because he knows this is his fault, “Are you all right?”

The waiter also getting to his feet with help from the manager just answers “I think I broke a rib.”

Flabbergasted Magnus say to everyone around “His rib. I’m fine, I’m okay.”

The manager turns to Magnus and say, “Sorry about your flowers, sir, can I order new ones for you?”

Alec can see that Magnus is acting strange, he asked, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Magnus turns to the Manager saying, “I’m so sorry. What?”

The Manager just smile and say, “Sorry about your flowers, can I get new ones for you?”

Magnus now feeling really embarrassed and with Alec giving him a quizzical look he say “Oh, but ….but…”

“You had flowers?” Alec asked confused, he didn’t think Magnus would bring a date with him. Normally if he and Magnus goes out they don’t bring dates, well, Magnus don’t bring dates, he don’t date that much.

“No, they’re not my flowers.” Magnus say to Alec. He turns to the waiter and say, “They’re your flowers.” giving the remaining flowers the Manager picked up to the waiter he continues, “Those are yours.”

The waiter looking at Magnus as if he gone mad said, “I didn’t have flowers.”

Magnus speaking loudly over the waiter so Alec can’t hear his response say, “Hi. It’s so good to see you, darling. I have missed you.” And he gives Alec a huge tight hug.

Alec returning his hug and smile softly at Magnus answers, “I missed you so much.”

“It’s great, your back.” Magnus say thinking that he missed Alec the most.

Widening his eyes and grinning Alec say to Magnus, “Come here. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh, good.” Magnus almost forgot about the other guy the cause of his mishap.

**********************************************************************************

Sitting on a table with their meals before them and drinks for them all, Alec was busy telling Magnus about his time in Scotland. Then came the part how Alec met Andrew….

“I was on my way to this Castle and I got lost because we’re in Europe so there are no street signs anywhere,” Alec smiled at Magnus while communicating with his eyes ‘can you believe that’, “and just as I turn around to get back to a road I kind of know it started raining. I was not halfway back and it started pouring and suddenly it was just me in a field of cows, and it’s getting dark.”

“I remember that day you phoned me because you missed me” Magnus said feeling happy at the memory.

“I never said that” Alec said softly because he knows Magnus is right but Andrew is sitting right here.

“I think he thought he was in some bad werewolf movie. Stay off the moors, lassie.” Andrew said as he look over at Alec with a smile and Alec giggles.

“So anyway, all of a sudden out of nowhere Andrew comes riding up on a horseback…in the storm” Alec continued.

“Oh.” Magnus say.

“Can you believe it? A horse, and asks me if I need any help. He was my knight in shining amour.” Alec said while looking lovingly in Andrew’s eyes.

“Wow.” Magnus said, because what else is he supposed to say to that.

Looking right back at Alec, Andrew say with a small smile, “You were a damsel in distress. What was I gonna do?”

“Hey, I’m no damsel” Alec said to him while lightly punching him in the shoulder.

“Well, that is true but you where in distress.” he say to Alec while laughing softly.

Not looking away from Andrew, Alec say “It was right out of a romance novel.” Then Andrew and Alec was kissing.

Magnus feeling desperate clears his throat while looking away, the last thing he wanted to see tonight was Alec kissing another man.

Looking at Magnus Alec continues with his story, “So anyway, he shows me to this charming little inn, where he proceeds to buy me the most awful dinner, I have ever had.” Alec smiles at the memory.

Andrew laughs and say “Right. Okay, it was pretty bad, even by Scottish standards, but the drinks weren’t that bad. ”

Alec looking at Magnus say as if in a dream to him, “Then we just spent the next month traveling, around the country getting to know each other, visiting museums. It was…..” Andrew and Alec looking each other in the eyes and say at the same time, “it was perfect.” Then they kiss again.

While Alec was currently busy Magnus took his hand and rub over his face this was not how he was thinking this evening would go. He can’t wait for Andrew to return to Scotland so that Alec can forget about him. He knows it is selfish of him but Alec is his. He finally wants a relationship, and he wants is with Alec.

Andrew look over the table to Magnus and smile as if knowing wat Magnus was thinking he said, “So when it was time for Alec to leave, I just……I don’t know, I just…..I couldn’t let him go.”

“So you followed him to New York?” Magnus asked.

Ignoring Magnus question he continues still with a confident knowing smile, “So, I got down on one knee….”

Alec could not wait any longer and interrupt with an excited scream not to loud, “….and he proposed, and I accepted.” Alec giving Magnus an big smile like ‘can you believe it’, while showing him the ring. Magnus must admit the ring was very Alec. Mostly black, with three diamonds.

“Wow, that’s just….it’s huge, it’s…..”, Magnus still in shock he can not believe Alec got engaged to a guy he knows for what two weeks. 

Alec clearly misunderstands the ‘wow’ as good continues “So, the wedding is coming together quickly.”

“Oh, it sounds like it.” Magnus says a little sarcastic not that Alec picks up on it he is to excited.

“We’re gonna get married in Scotland” Alec says and Magnus rolls his eyes ‘Scotland again he starts to hate that place’ which is absurd it is not Scotland’s fault he don’t have Alec anymore. Alec continues “at Andrews parents summer home.”

Andrew looking at Magnus says “It’s going to be a pretty small affair. We can’t expect too many people to make the trip overseas in just a fortnight.”

Magnus eyes widened, “A fortnight? Like in two weeks?”

“Aye.” Andrew answers.

Alec giving his sweet smile to Magnus says, “It’s crazy, isn’t it?”

Andrew taking Alec’s hand in his asked Magnus, “You ever been to Scotland, Magnus?”

This is all happening to fast for Magnus he need time to proses the last few minutes and just say without any emotion to Andrew, “You know, I haven’t.” Thinking to himself and I don’t really have any desire to.

Andrew clearly just as excited as Alec about the upcoming wedding say, “You should see the wee church where we are exchanging vows.”

“Ah. It’s the same church that Andrew’s parent were married in.” Alec say with heart eyes.

Still smiling widely Andrew say to Magnus, “It’s pretty spectacular. It’s across the loch form our distillery”

“distillery?” Magnus asked he is starting to feel overwhelmed with all this, he needs time to process and maybe talk some sense into Alec. A wedding in two weeks, what is Alec thinking?

“Aye.” Andrew said. Alec say to Magnus, “ Andrew’s family owns the largest whiskey distillery in Scotland. You love your whiskey Magnus.” Alec teases Magnus. Magnus likes most alcohol and Alec knows it, Alec not so much.

“Oh.” Magnus say, and thinking whiskey lost all its taste. Yes he is overdramatic and he knows it.

Then Alec looks seriously to Magnus and took a deep breath, “Magnus look if you were getting married, I’d expect to be your best man.” Waiting for response but Magnus just stares at Alec so he continues, “Magnus, will you be my best man.”

No, no, no, no this is all wrong Alec is supposed to be his, if he wants to be married he can marry him not this total stranger he only knows for what two weeks. What is Alec even thinking asking him to be his best man, seriously? This is all too much he can take it he needs to get away…..he suddenly jumps out of his chair while saying, “ You best man? Oh!”

There is a crash behind Magnus and as Magnus turns he sees it is the same waiter as before, “Oh, I’m so sorry… “

The waiter furiously glares at Magnus, “Oh please forgive…” he starts to say to the waiter who is beyond apologies.

“What is it with you?” the waiter yells at him while hitting Magnus with a rag.

“What? I didn’t….” Magnus starts to say while putting his hand up to protect the blows. “What are you….Excuse me.” he says to the waiter.

The manager come to take the waiter away, and Magnus just look at her and say “Excuse me. Did you see that?”

Then he turns and leave the restaurant not even turning back to look at Andrew or Alec. He hears Alec calling him but he needs to get away before he says something he can’t take back. Maybe he needs a coffee date with Tessa and Catarina. No make that a drink date because dealing with this he is going to need alcohol and lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, any comment, kudo's will be appreciated.


	9. Help I need advice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meet up with Catarina and Tessa since he needs serious advice, will they be able te help him.

Magnus called Catarina and Tessa the next day asking them for drinks at the Hunter’s Moon. Being the lovely supportive people they are they said he can meet them at 6 at night.

They all sit in a booth at the back of the bar, and Maia his favourite bartender and friend, brought them their drinks and shots of tequila, he smiled at her and said, “Keep it coming, darling it is one of those nights.” 

She just smiles and say “We all have them, Magnus, no judgement.” Plus she knows he will give her a huge tip at the end of the night so there is that.

“So Magnus tell us everything, I would thought you would be happier now that Alec is finally back from Scotland.” Tessa said smiling at Magnus.

Magnus first give them a round of tequila shots and after he sighs and took another shot before telling him why he invite them for drinks.

“Yes, the only problem is that Alexander kind of misunderstood the whole bring back a souvenir thing, because he brought back a fiancé.” Magnus said to them sarcasm dripping from his voice, while he roll his eyes. He still can’t believe his Alexander is engaged to that…..that man Underhill.

“Whoa, whoa, back up a little, he brought back a fiancé? Start at the beginning and tell us everything.” Cat said shocked. She knows Alec and he does not make crazy decisions, he is normally the one keeping Magnus from making these huge life altering decisions without thinking it through. Maybe Magnus is just being over dramatic.

So Magnus did a retelling of the previous evening, leaving out the time he spent to prepare for his ‘date’ with Alec, and also told them that as this point he avoided Alec’s phone calls, messages and is kind of just ignoring Alec in total. Which is a first he loves talking to Alec about everything, from his siblings to his work and everything in between.

He ends the retelling of the catastrophic story with, “and then he asked me to be his best man.”

Laughing Cat said, “Sorry, he wants you to be his best man? That is funny stuff. He knows how you feel about marriage.”

Glaring at Cat he said, “Go ahead, just get it out. Clearly you think it is so funny me being a best man, that you forgetting, that the love of my life is getting married in two weeks.” Okay, clearly Magnus feels overdramatic at this point, he can’t believe just as he realise that he loves Alec and want to be more than friends, Alec go and get engaged to a stranger. 

“Magnus we did try and tell you that maybe Alec needs more, like marriage and a family of his own. I now his siblings are all married and even his little brother Max got engaged two months ago.” Tess tries to reason. Magnus just rolls his eyes at her, because sure Alec love his siblings but he can not see what this have to do with his situation.

“Oh, my…so” trying to control her laughter Cat continues, “So, what did you say?”

“Did you say yes?” Tessa also asked intrigued.

“No.” Magnus deadpanned.

“No?” Cat asked confused. Did he say no he will not be Alec’s best man?

“Did you say ‘No’ at being his best man or did you not give him an answer yet?” Tessa enquires, clearly needing a better answer as just no.

“I didn’t know what to say. I left him a message saying I’d have to think about it, that I was overwhelmed last night and then turned my phone off before he could phone or message me back.” Magnus said to them both.

Cat trying to lighten the mood joke and said to Magnus, “Well, maybe you need to think about whether that dress or kilt rather is going to make your ass look big?” At that Tessa burst out laughing because the idea of Magnus in a Kilt would be hilarious but they are sure he will be able to pull it off.

Magnus definitely not in the mood just deadpanned, “Give me a break. Come on. If I wanted to be made fun off or criticised, I would have invited Ragnor and Raphael. I need advice.”

“Okay. All right let us think.” Cat says calming down.

“Is he really into this guy?” Tessa asked, since they only know each other a month.

“Oh, you should have seen him. Staring at him all moony, like he shits unicorns.” Magnus said unimpressed and he has to admit a little jealous.

“Oh, that’s not good, man.” Tessa said concerned.

Cat also looks at Magnus as they down another shot, “Tessa is right. I’m thinking you’re going to have to do this. You’re going to have to be his best man.” 

“What?! Are you both insane?” Magnus said motioning to Maia because he really needs more alcohol for this discussion.

“Yeah, I’m serious.” Cat say to Magnus.

“Think about it, Magnus.” Tessa says and continues when she have Magnus full attention, “This would give you an excuse to be around Alec all the time. Helping him out, being the man behide the curtain. Huh?” Tessa ended.

“I don’t know, girls.” Magnus says unsure.

“You’d be his confidant. And then you could use that time to point out to Alec that this is really crazy, and that he doesn’t even know this guy at all.” Cat says, trying to convince him to do this, this would be his best chance to win Alec back.

“No, no, no. I’m not going to do that. No way.” Magnus says because he doesn’t want to do something that will cause Alec heartache or pain or let Alec hate him. A little of Alec is better than nothing, right?

“What? Why not?” Cat inquired, she can’t understand why Magnus is being so difficult tonight.

“No.” Magnus says while he shook his head.

“Look, Magnus, I don’t know what your other options are.” Catarina said to Magnus in a serious tone.

“She is right, Magnus.” Tessa said, taking a sip of her wine. “You’ve got a better chance of stopping this wedding from inside, that from another continent.”

“Maybe I can talk to Isabelle she always liked me, maybe she can talk sense into her brother.” Magnus says looking hopeful at his friends.

“That is true, but Jace is not always your biggest fan since he think you are just playing with his brother’s heart.” Tessa reasoned with Magnus.

Catarina having enough of Magnus indecisiveness, “Come on, Magnus. If you are serious and you really want Alec back from this guy, you are going to have to do whatever it takes….talking to his siblings might help but we all know, they want to see him happy, and right now he thinks being married with a family will achieve that.”

Tessa looking at Magnus with a serious expression in her eyes, “Catarina is right, you are going to have to do whatever it takes, or lose Alec forever.”

“I can’t lose Alexander so yes I am in, whatever it takes to get my man back.” He give them a determined smile. “So what is first?” he asked of his two advisors.

“You let Alec know you will be his best man.” Catarina said matter-of-factly.

“Right, I will do that.” Magnus said.

Magnus texted Alec as soon as he got home, ignoring the 6 missed calls from Alec and the 13 unread messages and sent a message to Alec saying he will be delighted to be his best man. 

Alec immediately sent a message back and said to Magnus, thanks he had no doubt that Magnus would be there for him and that he look forward to seeing him this Wednesday so his whole wedding party could talk. He will sent him the details tomorrow morning.

Looking at the time Magnus felt a little guilty as it was already two in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there is any suggestions or comment please sent I love hearing your point of view in this story.


	10. Alec's Groomsmen and women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today they have lunch with the rest of Alec's Groomsmen and Women and Magnus learn who are part of the wedding party.

Alec walked towards Magnus dressed in a stone coloured dress pants and a blue button down shirt with his brown leather jacket. Not his normal attire but this is a beautiful restaurant.

“You look beautiful, darling.” said Magnus truthfully.

“Thank you.” said Alec with a sweet smile.

He give Magnus a hug and a kiss on his cheek, “I am so happy you’re going to do this”

“For you it is my pleasure, sweetheart. For this wedding I am willing to do whatever it takes.” Magnus said thinking ‘to stop it’.

“Oh, I’m so excited.” Alec said with a huge smile.

“Yeah, me too.” Magnus said then clears his throat, he never lied to Alec before, it felt weird doing it now.

“All right, so let me tell you who the other groomsmen and of course woman, will be.” Alec said kind of nervous Magnus thinks, oh that can only mean one think Jace.

“Okay,” Magnus said cautiously.

“All right. Max my little brother.” Alec said smiling.

“Max, great. I love little brother Max.” Said Magnus because he really loves Alec’s little brother he is so sweet and kind and always wants what is best for his big brother.

“And he loves you.” Alec said truthfully.

“That is always nice to hear, darling.” Magnus said.

“And my sister Isabelle, will never forgive me if she is not part of the so called groomsmen. In her case she is my ‘groomswomen’.” Alec said with a fond smile, Alec loves his sister although she sometimes drives him crazy.

“I love Izzy, killer dressing sense.” Magnus said because really Isabelle is the only person he knows that can make him feel underdressed.

“She’s the best.” Alec said smile widening.

“Okay.” Magnus said.

“And…….” Alec takes a deep breath before saying, “Jace.” 

“Oh, no.” Magnus pulls a face. Seriously he does not need this right now.

“I had to Magnus.” said Alec pleading Magnus to understand.

“By the Angel, Jace…..no.” Magnus can’t believe this, can’t he get a break.

“He’s one of my best friends, Magnus, plus his my adoptive brother. Please Magnus for me?” Alec knows how Magnus feels about Jace, Magnus also knows that Alec really love his brother, so this should not be a surprise.

“He hates me.” Magnus informs Alec.

“Well, you broke his ego? and stole me.” Alec said. There is no way he is going to tell Magnus the reason why Jace hates Magnus is because Jace feels that Magnus is just playing with Alec’s heart and he is the one that need to mend it everytime, it did not help that they had a drunken one night stand before Alec confessed to Jace that he was in love with Magnus.

“He broke my nose.” Magnus deadpanned.

“That was an accident.” Alec defended Jace.

“He hit me with his fist, Alexander. I was completely honest with him. I said it was a drunken mistake and he agreed.” Magnus said outrageous.

“So sometimes our ego’s don’t match our mouths.” Alec said soothingly.

“Oh, that’s good, put it in the vows, honey.” Magnus tease Alec.

“But he wanted to be my best man since the age of 10 … so now, he’s really going to hate you.” Alec said while shrugging in a ‘what can I do’ way.

Before Magnus can even answer, Alec said, “There they are now, behave.”

“Fine, as your best man I promise to keep the peace, just for you.” Magnus said with a wink, and Alec blush lightly. Alec can’t believe after all this time he and Magnus spent together he still blush when Magnus winks at him, even though he know Magnus does not mean anything by it.

“Good, and thanks.” said Alec.

“Oh, hi,” Magnus greets the group.

“Hello,” Isabelle and Max said together. “good to see you” said Max

“Yes.” said Magnus, Alec just smiles and give them hugs and kisses.

“Oh, you’re finally getting married.” said Isabelle while hugging Alec looking to Magnus with sympathy in her eyes, does she know how he feels about Alec, Magnus wonder as he hug her too.

“Hello to you too, Izzy.” Magnus uses her nickname in a way trying to say, you wrong.

“Hi, long time, no see.” Max said as he hug Magnus.

“Sorry, been busy.” Magnus said feeling guilty he should spend more time with Alec siblings, he really likes them excluding Jace of course.

“Hi, buddy.” Jace said and give Alec a hug, while Alec said “Hi, Jace” back.

“Jace, how are you doing?” Magnus use his professional voice.

“Good to see you.” Jace said to Alec ignoring Mangus.

“It’s so good to see you too.” Alec say to Jace. 

Magnus tries again, “So, how have you been?” Magnus asks Jace.

Jace just walks away following his siblings to their table.

Alec looks at Magnus with an amuse smile and said, “That went great, at least he didn’t hit you this time.” Magnus just mock glare at Alec.

“This isn’t awkward” Izzy commented.

“It’s going to be fine, don’t worry. I’m going to be fine.” Magnus said.

“So, Magnus have you met Andrew yet?” Max asked.

“Yes.” Magnus said.

“Oh, isn’t her dreamy” Isabelle said while giggling a bit. Magnus did not find it amusing.

“Absolutely.” He said sarcastic but luckily Alec didn’t catch it, and Iz watched Magnus through narrow eyes for a split second.

“Can someone please pass me the salt.” Jace asked.

Since the salt is right in front of Magnus he hands it to Jace.

“Could someone who’s not a asshole pass the salt” Jace said.

Alec glares at Jace, and Max pass the salt to his adoptive brother, then Alec’s phone rings.

“Hello?” Alec answered.

“Thanks Max.” Jace said while looking triumphantly at Magnus, who rolls his eyes at Jace.

“It’s Andrew, you guys.” Alec said to the group.

All of them said, “Awww.”

“Hi, babe.” Alec said to Andrew on the phone. Holding his finger up to the group indicating he will just be a minute, then stood up and walk out of earshot.

“They’re so cute.” Isabelle said.

“Oh.” Magnus said.

“We only have like nine days before we leave for Scotland. We have to act quickly.” Isabelle said will making eye contact with them all.

“Exactly. I’ve been a BM three times, so I’ll organize everything that needs to be done, even though I’m NOT officially the BM here.” Jace said while looking at Magnus in disgust.

“What is a BM?” Magnus asked ignoring Jace glare of disgust.

“B….M…” Jace said.

“Oh, best man, That is you, Magnus.” said Max always the helpful one.

Alec looking over his shoulder making sure no fights broke out, say to Andrew over phone, “No, it’s going great. Very smooth.” 

“So we’ve got the bachelor pary, fittings, kilt’s for you,” she said smiling at the men “and a dress for me.” Isabelle said.

“I’ll do the kilts.” Jace said smiling.

“Perfect. What is a kilt.” Max asked.

“Shopping for the wedding night.” Isabelle went on.

“That’s great.” Max and Jace said together.

“Why do you need shopping for the wedding night?” Magnus asked.

“It’s a nice way of saying Lingerie plus he will need a few other things you know like lube, condoms.” Jace said, clearly enjoying this way to much especially when he came to the lube, condom part and Mangus eyes went wide.

“Oh.” Magnus said, he does not want to think of his Alexander with another man.

“How do you expect to be a goon BM if you don’t know that?” Jace asked sarcastically.

“Whoa, he is talking to me.” Magnus said smiling at Isabelle and Max, who struggle to hold their laughs back.

“No, I didn’t.” Jace defended himself.

“Yes you did.” Magnus said mockingly.

“I’m sorry Magnus. Did I break some stupid rule?” Jace asked infuriating.

“Um….how about we focus on the wedding part?” Isabelle said.

“Good idea, let’s do that.” Max said, he hates it when Magnus and Jace fight.

Looking at Jace pleadingly Max said, “Just for now.”

Jace and Magnus keeps on arguing.

“Okay guys. That is ENOUGH!” Isabelle said and you can hear in her voice she is a mom now.

“Sorry. But will you two look at my brother, please? He’s happy finally.” Isabelle said.

“So could you please, for Alec, just get along. We all put a smile on our faces and pretend like everything is perfect.” Isabelle continues. 

Isabelle is going to kill me if she knows that I am here trying to sabotage the wedding and win her brother back, Magnus thought.

“Okay, fine.” Jace said, no matter how he feels about Magnus, Magnus knows he will do almost anything for Alec.

They see Alec coming back and they all fake laugh a bit.

“Oh, you’re back. That’s great.” Isabelle said to Alec.

“What did he say?” Max inquired.

“How’s he doing?” Jace asked.

“He is so sweet.” Alec said with a fond smile.

“Aww…” the lightwood siblings said.

“Isn’t that great.” Magnus said subdued.

“How’s it going?” Alec asked as he looked around the table.

“Great.” said Max a little too enthusiastically.

“Good, really good.” Magnus said to Alec with a small smile on his face.

“Really, wow.” Alec said impressed.

“Fantastic, I mean it’s pretty much done.” Jace said.

“Perfect. Really?” Alec wants to make sure.

“Yes” they all answered.

As they greet to walk out Jace calls Magnus, “Magnus?”

“Yes.” he said keeping a safe distends.

“Here.” Jace steps forward and give Magnus a business card.

“What is this?” Magnus asked not really trusting Jace yet.

“Um, he does bachelors entertainment.” Jace said.

“I don’t think your brother will forgive me if I get him a stripper for entertainment.” Magnus joked but is kind of serious he knows Alec well enough to not even go down that lane.

“I hired him for Jordan’s party last year and Alec loved it. He does magic and other stuff.” Jace said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, that is great, thank you, blondie.” Magnus said sincerely.

“I’m not doing it for you, Asshat, I’m doing it for Alec.” Jace said furious.

“Okay. Thank you for Alec then.” Magnus said sweetly.

Jace scoffs and walks away mumbling “It should have been me.”

“I’ll talked to you tomorrow, Alec.” Isabelle said greeting.

“Bye Magnus” Max said.

As they walk out together Alec asked Magnus.

“Why do you look so happy.” Alec asked.

“I just had a very nice bonding moment with Jace.” Magnus said honestly.

“Mmmm. Can I ask you a huge favour?” Alec inquire.

“Sure.” Magnus said.

“I have my mother and grandmother coming to go over wedding plans, so I was wondering if you can take Andrew for the day, I know you have book club but he can join. Please can you entertain him for the day?” Alec asked.

“Entertain him?” Magnus asked, not looking forward in spending more time with Andrew.

“Get to know him and stuff, not get him drunk.” Alec said warningly. Oh Alec knows him to well.

“Sure.” Magnus said. Maybe his book club friends can help him asses the situation.

“Cool, thanks.” Alec said kissing Magnus on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry about any grammer or spelling mistakes.


	11. Book Club meets Andrew Underhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Andrew with him to book club as Alec asked him to entertain Andrew for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit late, sorry.
> 
> I hope you liked it and remember any suggestions or comments please I would love to hear from you.

Today Magnus has a guess at book club, he told his friends he is bringing Alec’s fiancé with him. They are discussing City of Lost Souls. Magnus had only told Andrew about the book last night so Magnus hopes he can half embarrass Andrew in this, because he knows Alec love reading books, and surely Andrew knows this.

“Hi everyone, this is Andrew Underhill, and Andrew this is Catarina, Tessa, Raphael, Ragnor, and of course you will know Simon and that is Raj but he is not part of the group.” Magnus said.

“Hi,” everyone said at the same time.

“So are you more proud of Scotch tape or McDonalds?” Simon asked curiously. 

“I think they’re both American.” Andrew said hesitantly.

Cat leaning closer to Magnus and said in a whisper, “Wait, you invited this guy to join us?”

“Yeah. He’s the competition. I need to get to know his strengths and weaknesses.” Magnus said widening his eyes at her.

Raphael look Andrew up and down, not that Andrew noticed, “I like his green shirt. Is that from Armani?”

“Yes,” Magnus said giving Raphael a ‘are you kidding me’ look, “it’s my shirt.”

“It’s your shirt?” Raphael asked Magnus not believing his ears, Magnus does not normally lent his cloths to anybody, well sometimes Alec but that is all.

“Yeah. Looks good on him, huh?” Magnus asked, clearly impressed that he is this good in dressing the other man.

Impressed Raphael said, “Yes. Looks really good.”  
Magnus not impressed with Raphael clearly thinking that Andrew is good looking, said, “Why, don’t you go sit next to him then?”

Cat just laughs because she knows how jealous Magnus is of this Andrew guy who in his opinion stole Alec from him.

“Thanks,” Raphael clearly ignoring Magnus sarcasm and went to sit next to Andrew. 

“Hey, Andrew,” Magnus starts to ask Andrew, “have you ever been to a book club before?”

“We, call this tea parties and…..um, back in Scotland, it’s more of a woman’s thing. So, no, this is my first time.” Andrew said.

“Well, Alec love book club.” Magnus said and his friends look at Magnus because yes Alec love books, but no Alec is not a fan of group meetings of any kind, like parties, clubs, nightclubs, bars is not Alec scene. But Magnus is their friend so they just keep quiet.

Andrew giving Magnus a sweet smile with a light shrug ‘like ok’, then before Andrew can actually say something on the matter Raj is there, “I like book clubs, need one more, what book are we discussing?”

Ragnor not known for his sensitivity said, “No, we’re good.”

“All right,” Raj said and took a seat near the group, but at a other table.

“All right, you ready?” Magnus said to the group.

Tessa couldn’t hold back her giggles anymore and just said, “Yes, I am.” giving Magnus the idea she is definitely not talking about the book. 

Magnus giving her a pointed look while clearing his throat, “So, Andrew, what did you think of the current book we reading, City of the Lost Souls.” Magnus asked.

“You have the book?” Raphael asked clearly impressed by Andrew already having a copy.

“I actually read Alec’s copy on the plane, while he was sleeping, so yeah, I’m good.” Andrew said fondly while thinking how beautiful Alec looked while sleeping.

Cat whispering just loud enough so that Magnus and Tessa can hear a smile in her voice, “ Looks like he’s gonna be more competition that you thought.”

Sighing dramatically, “Yeah…I know….I know.” Magnus is starting to realise that Andrew really is a good man, just not in his opinion a good man for Alec.

“So what did you think of the book,” Ragnor asked.

“I loved the book, Alec explain somethings to me when we talked about it since I did not read the previous books, I were glad that they got the blond guy away from his crazy brother, but was angry at the Malec couple, well that is what Alec called them, (he smiles sweetly, clearly thinking of something between himself and Alec), since how could they not know that lying and keeping secrets never bodes well.” Andrew answered Ragnor.

“I love this guy.” Raphael said clearly impressed with Andrew to Magnus annoyance.

“Not everything is always as clean cut with love….”Magnus starts to argue with Andrew.

They went on discussing the book a while and then just small talk in general till in was time to leave.

After book club was over and Andrew was back at Alec’s, the book club come over to Magnus for a drink. Trying to think what can they do to help Magnus win Alec back. They need to help Magnus because a Magnus without Alec is not a fun Magnus to be around.

“We need to get some dirt on this guy.” Catarina said seriously.

“I got a guy I use him when a spouse suspects infidelity.” Raphael said, trying to be helpful since he knows Magnus is annoyed with him because he thought Andrew was sexy and intelligent, but not really his type.

“Yeah, that can work, I mean everybody has skeletons in their closet.” Ragnor said.

“Nobody is squeaky clean, and my guy is the best.” Raphael said still trying to sell Magnus on his idea.

“I don’t know. It just seems so cheap.” Magnus said hesitating a bit on the idea.

“Oh, don’t worry. It won’t be, I’ll charge you double because you’re rich.” Raphael said smiling wickedly.

Giving him a annoyed glare, “I mean, it’s a cheap thing to do, Raphael.” Magnus said sarcastically.

“He plays cheap, you gotta match that.” Ragnor said.

“And how is he playing cheap?” Magnus asked disbelievingly.

“The whole thing with Alec, being Scottish,….” Raphael said.

“Making him fall in love with him in Scotland.” Ragnor continues for Raphael.

“Being that sexy, did you see him, no wonder Alec thinks his in love, wonder how he is in bed….”Raphael said and Catarina just laughed at the horror on Magnus face as Raphael went to the bed part.

“Fine. Get the dirt.” Magnus said, clearly he is going to need all the help he is going to get, if even his friends are so in love with Andrew Underhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling


	12. Visit to Reverend Starkweather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Magnus and Alec is going to see his childhood Reverend as well as the Reverent who married not only his parents but Jace and Izzy as well. Hodge Starkweather.

Magnus drove Andrew to the airport as he and Alec need to go and see the Reverend right after they drop Andrew off. Now Magnus is stuck in the car looking at the two of them making out, in the middle of the pavement in front of the doors to the airport. Which is kind of weird since he always thought Alec would not like public displays of affection. Clearly he was wrong about a lot.

Still watching the greeting/make-out session Magnus talked to himself out loud. “What’s he gonna do, eat him?”

“Come on, come on, Alec.” he sighs and looks away but in a few seconds he looks back wishing Alec would kiss him like that.

“Okay, take a breath, you need to breath.” Magnus said to himself again.

Looking to Magnus sitting in the car Andrew said, “Thanks for the lift, Magnus.”

“Yeah, have a great flight.” Magnus said with a forced smile.

“Bye. Thanks mate.” Andrew said.

Then Andrew turns to greet Alec again and they start kissing again. Magnus just rolls his eyes in frustration.

“Oh, come on, By the Angel….” Magnus whispers to himself.

“I love you, Andrew.” Alec said when they finally break apart.

“Bye, love you too.” Andrew said and blow Alec a kiss as he enters the airport.

Finally Alec gets in the car, sitting down with a sigh.

“Need some chapstick?” Magnus said with a smile to Alec.

“Yes.” Alec smiled to Magnus as a thank you.

“So what church are we going to?” Magnus asked as he turns into traffic.

“Raziel’s church.” Alec said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
They stop in front of the church and climb out of the car, walking into the door of the church.

Alec looked to Magnus, “Thank you so much for coming with me to meet the Reverend.” Alec said.

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Magnus said to Alec in honesty, because he will go everywhere Alec wants him to that he realised.

“He is the sweetest man.” Alec said, and Magnus is not really sure if Alec is talking about Andrew or the Reverend.

“Yeah?” Is all he said.

“He married my parents and my siblings and would probably marry Max too, and insisted on coming to Scotland to do my wedding.” Alec said, not believing his Reverend will go so far for him, and Magnus realised he was talking about the Reverend and not Andrew.

“Oh, so why didn’t Andrew stay and do this with you?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“Well, it was more important for him to go back to Scotland to petition the Grand Council so Andrew and I could get married.” Alec said matter-of-factly as if this is an ordinary thing.

“I don’t….what’s a Grand….What’s that even mean?” Magnus asked Alec confused.

“Well, I’m not Scottish and his family is kind of like, you know….” Alec said blushing.

“What?” Magnus still don’t understand this.

“…royalty.” Alec said.

“Royalty? What is he, like a king?” This is really getting ridiculous, how is he supposed to win Alec back if Andrew is a King can he even compete with that.

“No, no. He is a duke.” Alec said laughing as he saw how Magnus eyes went wide at the King question.

“Oh.” Magnus suddenly feels very relieved.

“A duke!” Magnus groans, luckily Alec can’t hear him while he slams his palm to his face. Really royalty….. Alec already entered the church.

“Oh, Alec, darling.” Reverend Starkweather greets Alec as he enters.

Then he turns to Magnus with a huge smile on his face and said, “And this must be the lucky young man who’s marrying our beautiful Alexander.”

“Oh, no.” Alec chuckles while shaking his head.

“No.” Magnus said with a tight smile.

“This is, Magnus, my best man, you met at Jace’s wedding and Izzy’s.” Alec told the reverend.

“Best man? Oh I always thought he was your boyfriend, Alexander, sorry for the assumption.” The Reverend said.

“Common mistake.” Magnus smiles, because actually the Reverend is not the first to mistake their friendship for something more. Maybe the others saw something Magnus and Alec missed all these years, Magnus thought.

“So let’s talk about the wedding.” Reverend Starkweather said.

“Okay.” Alec agreed.

“I need to get some details about you and, uh….” Reverend Starkweather looked up from his notes, since he just saw that he actually had written in Magnus name so he crossed it out.

“Andrew.” Alec said not noticing the correction at all.

“Andrew, yes. I want to work it into the ceremony, as I always do.” Reverend Starkweather said.

“Okay, well, it was such a whirlwind, really.” Alec said hesitantly not sure what he needs to say to the Reverend.

“Yes, well, enlighten me. Tell me about it.” Reverend Starkweather asked kindly. Magnus can see why Alec loved the Reverend so much.

Alec just shrug and started to get flustered

“Alec…” the Reverend started.

“Alec, I think it’s important to dig deep here for the vows, and tell Reverend Starkweather all you know about Andrew. All that you love about him.” Magnus said to Alec, maybe he can use this information to help him as well he thinks to himself.

“Okay.” Alec said smiling at Mangus and then at the Reverend.

“And not just the obvious stuff, but those unique characteristics that are Andrew. Those things that make you laugh and say…” Magnus let’s out a chuckle, “That is so Andrew.” Magnus said to Alec, hoping that if Alec really dig deep as he wants him to he will realise that he does not love this Andrew as much as he thinks he does, and that it is Magnus that makes him laugh. Well a man can hope.

“Right.” Alec said again.

Magnus said to the Reverend, “And then, you know, maybe you could get some information from Andrew and emphasize their unique bond. Their shared history.” Magnus obviously knows there is really no shared history as Alec and Andrew only knows each other a few weeks and maybe if the Reverend can see that then he can talk Alec out of this crazy wedding.

“Of course.” said Reverend Starkweather.

“We could talk about love at first sight.” Alec starts telling the Reverend with the most innocent smile that Magnus just love.

“Well, that’s always a crowd pleaser, but….Alec elaborate. Tell me more about him. How you feel about him.” The Reverend said to Alec and Magnus looks at the books on the shelves so that they can see his smile of satisfaction as this will definitely not be so easy for Alec and just maybe he will get Alec back sooner than he thinks.

Alec sighs, look around shyly and then at Magnus, Then he rolls his eyes fondly and then just gives a nervous laugh.

Clearly the Reverend pick up on Alec’s nervenous so he help him, “Where did you meet?”

“In Scotland.” Alec said.

Suddenly Magnus feels bad for putting Alec in this position since he can see that Alec does not know what to say to his Reverend, Alec hates talking about feelings.

“Modigliani.” Magnus starts to say looking at Alec. “Your first summer in New York you were dating a guy who worked on Wall street and he asked you to move in with him and you weren’t quite sure. That was right around the time you discovered Modigliani. You became obsessed with his painting of this women who had a blue scarf on, holding a baby. And Alec said, That painting captured the essence of that women better than any photograph.” Magnus continued. Hoping that Alec would see that he listens when he talks and that he keeps it in his heart.

Alec looked at Magnus starstruck, “I can’t believe you can remember that.” The Reverend just look between the two of them with a frown on his face.

“I also remember that he freaked because he said he felt more passionate about that painting than he did about Mr. Wall Street and he wondered if he could ever meet somebody that could make him feel as passionate as that work of art.” Magnus said looking at the Reverend.

“That’s good. Real good. Modigliani. Now I know why you picked him to be your best man. Yes.” Reverend Starkweather said and Magnus feels how his flicker of hope dies that the Reverend would talk some sense into his Alexander. Well he still have time.

“Well.” Is all that Magnus can say because how can this two people not see that he knows what make Alec ticks and now he must give him away….he can’t lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this chapter is out so late. Time got away from me. Sorry. Hope you will enjoy this chapter and let me know if you have any suggestions and or comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	13. Prep for Bacholars Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus prepare for Alec's bachalors Party and his book club friends helps him a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry the update is late, I will try and keep with a better schedule. Really sorry guys.

Once a month the Book Club came together and play poker, to take a break from all the book discussion they have and just relax. Not to mention that poker is one of Ragnor and Catarina’s favorited games.

But Magnus have a unpleasant surprise for his friends as he needs to get all the stuff ready for Alec’s bachelor party that is tomorrow night so he really can’t delay. He brought everything and the party is going to be epic, Magnus loves planning parties and he needs this to go well.

There is a knocking on the door.

“Come in, it is open.” Magnus shouts where he is at the poker table.

“Come on. Who’s ready to loose some money tonight, because I’m feeling lucky.” Raphael said as he enters Magnus loft with a six pack of beer and a bag of chips.

“Your guys are late. How are you all doing?” Magnus said to his group of friends their for poker, Ragnor, Catarina, Tessa, Simon and Raphael.

“How are you holding up?” Catarina asked as soon as she hugged Magnus in greeting.

“Stressed.” Magnus admit, not only is he not succeeding in derailing this wedding but he is not nearly as ready for the bachelor as he wanted to be.

“What the hell is this!” Ragnor exclaimed as soon as he see all the stuff on the poker table that has nothing to do with poker.

Magnus sighs and look at his friends pleading and apologetic at the same time, “Alec’s bachelor party is tomorrow night.”

“Okay, so where are we going to play?” Ragnor asked not really catching Magnus meaning.

“We’re not going to paly, until these ‘thank you baskets’ and everything else gets done.

“Why can’t you just throw him a normal bachelor party, you know with strippers and lots of alcohol.” Raphael said.

“You know Alec don’t like going to strip clubs Raphael and I can’t let Jace thinks he is a better party planner than me.” Magnus said.

“We could take him to the Horny Pony I hear they have excellent male strippers.” Ragnor said to Magnus.

“He already have to compete with Andrew, so I really don’t think he wants to compete with strippers as well.” Tessa said in her quite manner.

“As if Alec would set his foot in a strip club, Izzy and Jace tried and failed for years.” Simon gives his input laughing.

Catarina and Tessa starts to go through the bags of stuff that Magnus brought for the baskets.

“No, no, no. I’m not playing with baskets. It’s poker night.” Raphael said in a serious tone.

The rest of the group went to sit around the table and looked at the already finished basket that Magnus had packed before they arrived.

“So the baskets consist of the following, Shower gel, bath bombs, bath salts, candles and a sleeping mask plus some chocolate.” Magnus instructed his friends.

After a while Magnus asked Simon, “You put bayberry with serenity?”

“You don’t like it?” Ragnor asked.

“No, its interesting.” Magnus said. 

“Hmmm.” said Catarina.

“I just always though it was obvious bayberry worked best with harmony.” Magnus said.

“Really? I like sunflower with lavender best.” said Tessa.

“I’ve been putting bayberry with Tahitian sunrise.” said Cat clearly pleased with herself.

“Ooh. That, I like. That’s Zen.” said Tessa.

“Yeah. You know what I like? I like how you put the bath ball or bombs in the centre. I like that so much, I’m gonna see your ball and raise you another ball.” Simon said to Tessa.

“That’s a good idea, Smedley. You should have two balls.” Magnus said smiling teasing Simon a bit.

“Get another ball.” Catarina said to Ragnor who just looked at her stuned.

“Hey, Raphael, come and curl some ribbon.” Ragnor tries to get Raphael to join them.

“I can feel my sperm dying inside of me one at a time.” Raphael said.

“Shut up, Raphael, and grab a basket, it’s fun.” Catarina said to Raphael.

“Yeah, it is kinda fun.” Ragnor said to Raphael.

“Definitely.” Tessa and Simon agree.

“I’m going to a strip club, as unlike Alec, I think they are fun. Then I’m going to get into a fight. Call me when you find your balls, Magnus.” Raphael said by way of greeting.

Unfazed by the insult, Magnus just chuckles. Magnus is very confident in his sexuality. “All right, tough guy. Enjoy.”

“Someone’s afraid of his feminine side,” Simon said to Raphael, who only response is to show him his middle finger.

“Look at that.” Magnus said as he look at Ragnor’s basket which is very beautiful, “Oh, nice job with the fluffing don’t forget the glitter.” Magnus continues.

“You and your glitter, Magnus.” Is all Ragnor said smiling at his oldest friend.

“Wow it looks amazing.” Tessa and Cat said in unison.

“Look at us.” said Simon clearly enjoying himself.

“Yeah, we are magnificent.” Magnus said with a smile, looking at his nearest and dearest friends, always willing to help him.

They worked well into the night, but when they finished, it looked amazing. 

“Sorry about poker night, guys.” Magnus said feeling guilty, he did not expect this to take so long.

“No this was fun.” said Ragnor to everyone’s surprise.

“Yeah, we enjoyed it.” Tessa said and Cat agreed.

“Plus I still have my money.” Simon said who was not the best poker player.

“Thanks guys you are the greatest.” Magnus said and they all part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and would love hearing from you, any kudo's and comments welcomed.


	14. Alec's Bachelor's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party start of great as Magnus put in a lot of effort to make this party amazing for Alec, plus let Alec see that he can count on him, but then things make a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update is so late, I have no excuses but with the lockdown things were a bit crazy here, but I for all of you who still love the story and continue to read it, I thank you.

Magnus’s Club, the Pandemonium, is set up beautifully for Alec’s bachelors party. This is not your ordinary bachelor’s party since Alec is not your get drunk with stripper’s kind of guy, that is more Jace’s thing and Magnus’s. So Magnus organised a fun get together with all of Alec’s work colleagues and his friends of both genders. There were snacks on the tables with the most beautiful flowers and soft music playing and yes of course there is drinks with lots of alcohol in them. Plus at any moment the entertainment Jace suggested is arriving. So far Alec was blissfully happy about everything and that made Magnus so happy since this is his first bachelors he needed to plan and not to mention that he wants Alexander to be impressed with him.

Magnus whispers nervously to himself, “Oh shit, this better be successful.” 

“Oh, hello ladies.” Magnus said to Helen and Aline, “you look lovely today.”

“Magnus!” Izzy come over to Magnus.

“Ah, Isabelle, how are you? You impressed?” Magnus said to Isabelle.

“I’m good. Everything looks wonderful. This is the best bachelor I’ve ever been to.” Izzy said.

“Really? You think so?” Magnus said still nervous.

“It’s the only bachelor you have ever been to.” Jace said to Izzy and Magnus as he walked past them.

Alec joins Isabelle and Magnus with Max while Jace is talking to Clary and Simon. “Hey, this pretty much blows your rule out of the water about no people over the age of 30 allowed at your club, huh?” Alec said to Magnus with a smirk.

“Yeah, what good is a rule if you don’t break it every now and then?” Magnus said to Alec with a wide smile.

“Well, I can tell you, I am very impressed.” Alec said as he is squeezing Magnus hand as a silent thanks.

Magnus takes a deep breath now for his unofficial bachelors planning. He turns on Scottish dance music with bagpipes and all, and put the volume a little louder than background music.

“Huh? Listen to that. Gay Gordons party remix just for you.” Magnus said with an innocent smile.

Magnus makes little dance movements that is too adorable, “Hear the horn?” he asked Alec.

Magnus puts the music a little louder so Alec can hear the horns playing, “It’s good, isn’t it?” Magnus asked again.

The look on Alec’s face is like ‘nope’

“No.” Alec deadpanned.

“Here, let me turn it a little louder.” Magnus said.

Alec pulling a face, took the remote out of Magnus hands and starts tuning the music down back to background while saying, “It’s a little loud.”

“Right. Andrew said he think you would love this CD.” Magnus said fake apologetic.

“I planned the whole party on a Scottish theme, the music, flowers and even the food. Oh, look at this, try this.” Magnus said to Alec as he took a snack off one of the platters that’s being served.

“Haggins pink. It’s pepper, cheese,” Alec took the snack and put it in his mouth, “chopped-up baby lamb lung and cow pituitary gland.” Magnus said.

Alec immediately spits the snack into a napkin and give Magnus a look that said ‘your not serious’.

Magnus gives Alec an innocent look and said with a smile, “It’s a Scottish delicacy. Andrew recommended it.”

Alec downed his whole glass of red wine. Magnus smiles with a satisfactory smile, he is sure he is winning the battle to make Alec see that Andrew and his Scottish heritage is not the right fit for him. Then….

“People, people, look what just came for Alec.” Izzy said and handed Alec a present.

“It’s from Andrew, everyone.” Alec said with a soft smile.

“Oh.” said Magnus groaning inwardly, it’s like taking one step forward and two steps back. But he can’t give up.

“Wait, look there’s a card, Alec.” said Max.

Izzy took the card and read, “Alexander, my love, this is the extremely rare Scottish floral but thistle.” Alec took the flower and smelled it with a goofy grin on his gorgeous face.

“Thistle?” Asked Magnus.

“Oh, they only bloom for four hours before they die.” said Max, who already googled the flower.

Jace looking at Magnus with a smug smile said to Alec, “Aww, he must have timed this out perfectly.”

“By the Angel. When we first met, Andrew joked that he would roam the countryside to find me one,” Alec looked down to the flowers as if they where made of gold, “and he did.”

“Awww” and “Ohhh” was heard from all around the club.

“Sweetheart, that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.” Maryse said and gave Alec a loving hug.

“Thanks Mom.” Alec said shyly.

“Maryse, good to see you. It’s been too long. I think, Easter, wasn’t it?” Magnus said to Maryse. They do not have the best relationship, Magnus knows Maryse don’t like him a lot, or at all.

“Yes. You slept with our chef’s daughter.” Maryse said to him unimpressed, well the chef’s daughter was beautiful, Magnus thought back, not as beautiful as Alec though.

“She told you? I didn’t know she spoke English.” said Magnus.

Then Alec was speaking to Magnus and he turned his attention back to Alec. “Yes, huh?”

“This is Grandma Cecily.” Alec said to Magnus. 

“You remember Magnus, Grandma?” Alec asked his Grandma.

“Of Course.” said Grandma Cicely.

“How are you?” Magnus gave Alec’s Grandma a charming smile.

“Oh, yes. The fornicator.” said Grandma Cicely to Magnus. Seriously does no one in Alec’s family like me, Magnus thought. But then he remembers Izzy and Max and all that matters is that Alec needs to realise he loves him, right? 

“That is right.” Alec said smiling mischievously to Magnus.

“Magnus, this is awesome, you can make party planning you profession.” Max compliments Magnus.

“Good?” Magnus still asked unsurely.

“This is even better than Jace’s bachelors.” Max said.

Now feeling really good, Magnus smirked at Jace and asked, “Oh, really?”

Jace not impressed just cleared his throat.

“It appears to be going well…Yes.” Magnus said.

“Meliorn would like to know where to set up.” Jace said to Magnus.

“Who?” asked Magnus looking confused at Jace.

“The entertainment.” Jace deadpanned.

“Oh, yes. He should set up over there.” Magnus said to Jace and show him a small stage he constructed just for this.

Meliorn walked over to the assigned stage and get his stuff ready. Then he begins.

“Hello everybody. Hi, my name is Meliorn. Good to see you all.” Meliorn said to the group.

“This was my idea, you know. I know you loved him from Jordan’s bachelor’s.” Magnus whispered to Alec.

“Before I start, I’d like us all to close our eyes and take a deep breath.” Meliorn said as everybody complied.

“He wasn’t at Jordan’s bachelors.” Alec whispered back.

Fuck! Magnus just realized that Jace set him up to fail. He prays it will not be too bad.

“He wasn’t?” Magnus asked.

“No.” Alec said.

“Now exhale slowly and open your eyes.” Meliorn said.

“Really? Are you sure.” Magnus said.

“Good job.” Meliorn said to the group.

Magnus looks over to where Jace stands and Jace standing there looking him straight in the eyes and smirk, Magnus can see that he knows he won this round. Fucking Jace.

“It is very important to reset our third eye, right? Plus connect to the primal….” Meliorn said and ended with a sexual growl.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! is all that Magnus can think this is not going to be good.

“Oooo” Magnus said out loud.

“….inside of ourselves before I present the pleasure aids.” Meliorn continued.

“Pleasure aids?” Magnus said softly to himself, groaning.

Meliorn look out over the group and with a seductive smile he said, “Now…” and he open the box he brought with him. Magnus must say the presentation is quite catching. The box opens up and there is buzzing and lights came on to show…….SEX TOYS!

Fuuuuccccckkkk!!!!! is all Magnus can think.

“….these pleasure aids are best used when in a tantric meditative state. Plus today I’m going to show you how to reach you optimal orgasm, or multiple orgasms, your choice.” Meliorn said, and Magnus must say a lot of the guest are really interested in what Meliorn showing.

“All of these aids are for sale.” Meliorn said looking pleased at the interest.

“Look what we have here. Edible underwear…..” he throws the cute red panties to Helen with a wink and say “you look hungry, snack on these.” Poor Helen blushes deep red.

“Now what pleasure party will be complete without glow-in-the-dark-thunder beads? These are terrific.” Meliorn said and hold up the beads in a beautiful blue.

Grandma Cecily seems drawn to it and went to Meliorn to take it.

“Okay? There you go. You wanna try these out princess?” Meliorn said to Grandma Cecily.

Grandma Cecily takes them from Meliorn, “Where does these go.” she asked Meliorn.

Jace snickers and walks away knowing that Magnus is going to be in big trouble with Alec.

Winking at Grandma Cecily, Meliorn said, “From casual right into evening wear.”

Grandma Cecily puts the beads around her neck looking very please with herself.

“Nice.” Meliorn commented. Clearly used to a lot of weird behaviour.

“So people I have dildo’s, big and small, butt plugs in the cutest designs and cock rings, vibrators and for the truly daring even handcuffs and a whip.” Meliorn said to the group.

Alec closed his eyes a moment and turned a unhealthy colour of red, and Magnus is not sure if it is in embarrassment, because this is pretty much out of Alec’s comfort zone, or if the colour is from anger. Then he opened his eyes turns around and walked out onto the patio of the club and Magnus follows with his heart sinking right into his stomach.

“Alec, are you okay?” Magnus asked as soon as they where both on the patio.

“You know that I dreamt of my bachelor ever since I was 10 years old, and we went to Matthew’s party.” Alec said to Magnus.

“No.” Magnus said in honesty.

“Strangely enough, the image of my Grandma Cecily draped in glow-in-the-dark-thunder-beads, wasn’t a part of it.” Alec continued as if Magnus did not say anything.

Magnus can’t really help himself and chuckles while saying, “Well you know normally women aren’t invited to bachelor’s parties. Plus Meliorn had a few, very cute stuff that would make the honeymoon quite interesting.”

“It’s not funny, Magnus.” Alec said clearly very upset.

“Oh.” Magnus said.

“Do you have any idea how important this is to me? Do you even care?” Alec asked anger and hurt in his face.

Magnus nodded while looking down at his hands, because he can’t look Alec in the eyes, “Yes.”

“And the Gay Gordons, pink hoggins, dildo’s salesman?” Alec asked outrages.

“Wait, wait just understand something…” Magnus started.

“I’m listening.” Alec said seriously angry now.

“Jace set me up, Alexander.” Magnus said. He is so going to kill Jace for this.

“Oh please, Magnus. There’s always an excuse with you.” Alec said.

“But…” Magnus tries to explain.

“I never ever should have asked you to do this in the first place. By the Angel, you don’t even believe in marriage.” Alec said clearly disappointed.

“You know, I might.” Magnus said, Alec needs to know he changed his mind on all the getting married to one person for the rest of his life, business.

Alec looking doubtfully to Magnus still angry and disappointed with him. “I got to get back, before my mother buys a butt plug.”

Magnus just sighs and closed his eyes. He fucked this up, well with the help of Jace of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading will love it if you can give me feedback if you like it so far and maybe if you want leave me a kudo.


	15. Best Man 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus needs his friends help after the bachelors party fiasco. They come up with a plan to Steal to Groom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. All I can say was time was getting away from me.

Magnus met Catarina the next morning at her house for coffee and to rant about Jace and the Bachelors party he hoped to impressed Alec with. After they got their coffee and got Madzie settled with her toys on the floor they start to talk and Magnus fills Catarina in on the whole entertainment fiasco and the conversation that followed with Alec.

“Whoa, Jace’s is pretty good.” Catarina said chuckling.

“Look, the whole goal here was to convince Alec, that I’d grown up, and that he doesn’t really know anything about Andrew. That I’m the right man for him. That did not happen.” Magnus said in a defeated tone to Catarina. Clearly she does not understand how serious this is for Magnus, he is losing Alec, he came here for comfort and in hopes of help.

“Oh, Madzie, no baby don’t eat buttons, okay?” Catarina said to her daughter Madzie playing on the floor then she turn back to Magnus.

“Yeah, but you’re still the best man, right? Magnus?” Catarina asked, she can’t help the smile on her face, she knows Jace is mad that Magnus is Best Man but to trick Magnus into hiring a adult toy seller as entertainment, that was genius.

Magnus sighs deeply, “I think he might have fired me.” He knew Jace hate him, but he also know that Jace loves his brother so to use his brother to get back at him, is a low blow, even for Jace.

Smiling at Magnus, Catarina said, “Get out of here, this is Alec we are talking about. By the way, how does someone get fired from being Best Man? That must be a first.” She feels sorry for Magnus and know that Magnus and Alec are perfect for each other but Magnus took his time and now he can seriously lose Alec and her heart breaks for them both, because she knows that Alec love Magnus even if Alec does not want to admit it to himself.

Exasperated Magnus said, “Tell me about it!” 

Catarina taking pity on her friend, “You know what? I got a brilliant idea!”

A little hesitant Magnus said, “Okay.”

“To proof to Alec you’re the only man for him, we have to make you the best, Best Man ever.” Catarina said to Magnus.

“Right, that is easier said than done.” Magnus said to Catarina.

“Time to call reinforcements….yes, we will need the whole book club’s help with this, don’t you think?” Catarina asked to Magnus.

“Yeah, maybe.” Magnus said, not really in the mood for Raphael and Ragnor’s criticism but with Tessa and Catarina there they will keep it to a minimum, plus Simon can maybe be of help with how to impress Alec.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Later that day the whole book club comes together at Magnus loft to help him with a plan to win Alec back.

Raphael looked at Magnus saying , “I’m at a loss, completely stunned.” 

“Great.” Magnus said irritated.

“My guy, who by the way it the best in the business, couldn’t find any dirt on Andrew. This has never happen before.” Raphael said in amazement. He can’t believe that this Andrew is so nice.

“Really?” Ragnor said clearly impressed to Magnus annoyances, he clearly don’t need a reminder how wonderful Andrew is. 

“This guy is squeaky clean.” Raphael said like he never met a person without dirt on them. Magnus is fairly sure his guy will not find anything on Alec as well but he will keep that comment to himself.

“Well, I’m glad it happen to me.” Magnus said sarcastically, why does he have to compete with the squeaky clean guy with no dirt, Alec was his first.

“You know he’s got three Guinness World records?” Raphael said still amazed by Andrew.

“I don’t want to know that.” Magnus said now clearly annoyed.

“Cool, for what?” Ragnor said and Magnus just look at him like ‘really?’

Raphael looked at Ragnor saying, “He’s actually got a Medal of Honor.” 

“Oh, for what?” Tessa asked.

“Hey, let’s stay focused here.” Magnus said to his friends, he really don’t need a reminder how wonderful Alec’s fiancé is, they are here to break them up, not plan his best man speech.

“Look, the point is we’re not going to get Alec off this guy.” Raphael said in his, that is just the way it is, voice.

“Yeah, so we need to not make this about Andrew.” Catarina said seriously to them all.

“Yes, we need to make it about you.” Ragnor said pointing at Magnus.

“Good.” Magnus said, not really sure where his friends is going with this but as long as it gets him Alec he will be happy.

“Yes, Magnus, “ Tessa said, “ you are going to show Alec that you’re growing up, that you’re changing, that you are serious about him.”

“I am. I am changing. I am growing up. And I am very serious about Alec.” Magnus said affirmatively.

“Good. Then this should be easy for you.” Tessa said with her sweet smile. Magnus smile but is still not sure how is this supposed to be easy.

“Okay, Great.” Catarina said looking to Simon with a expected look.

Simon sighs and took a file out of his back pack, “Here is a list of duties and responsibilities that Clary borrowed from Jace with out him knowing,for you Magnus, so keep it quiet.” Simon said, meaning that if Jace or Isabelle finds out about his and Clary’s involvement it would not be good.

Magnus took the file from Simon and open it, “Wow, Jace is organised,” Magnus was impressed with Jace’s file even if he wish he was not, “he has all Alec’s likes and dislikes in here. Love this file, hate that he has it.” There is a few interesting things in here that he did not know about Alec, interesting.

“Right, Jace is his brother and always assumed he will be Alec’s Best Man one day.” Simon said by way of explaining it.

“Adoptive brother.” Magnus said almost automatically and couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

3 HOURS LATER.

“Duties of the Best Man?” Tessa asked.

“See that the rings are there, keep him calm, go cake tasting, help with flowers and whatever else Alec may needs.” Magnus said chuffed with himself.

“Best Man’s speech.” Catarina asked.

“Best Man’s speech? If there’s a best man’s speech that means I’ve failed, because Alec’s married.” Magnus said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Right. It was a trick question.” Catarina said snickering.

“Your duties as Best Man?” Raphael asked.

“Show Alec that I’ve matured, that I can take care of my responsibilities, fully.” Magnus said.

“And your responsibilities are?” Ragnor asked.

“That I need to destroy the wedding from within.” Magnus said with a little devious smile.

“What happens if you fail at that task?” Raphael asked.

“Andrew gets Alec.” Magnus said emotionless.

“What are we gonna do?” Simon asked.

“Steal the groom.” Magnus said.

“What are we gonna do?” Simon asked again.

“Steal to groom!” Everyone shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still here reading this and I am really sorry this took so long but I promise I will continue this fic and finish it. 
> 
> If you love the chapter please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter one, and if you have any suggestions please let me know.  
> Thank you.


End file.
